October 31st
by xOwleX
Summary: Leon took Sora once he started showing signs of sorcery, leaving Roxas and Cloud behind in the human world. But when their relationship is strained to its limits, old memories will resurface along with the enemies that accompany them. yaoi, past Mpreg.
1. Part 1

Okay, so I've had this idea in my head a little bit before Halloween, I just never got around to writing it.

Rated M for language, future lemon (possibly just a lime) and blood

Pairings: Main Cleon, side Soriku, slight AkuRoku

**Explanation! **now this is for you people out there who know everything about vampires and are as accurate as heck! But in order for this story to progress and take place I had to take my own twist of a vampire and put in on Cloud. So here is a description about the vampires in my story- They can only drink blood, (or any food that is practically soaked in it like cake or something absorbent), they sleep during the day and are up and awake at night. The sun is tolerable but they _really_ do not like being out in it unless absolutely necessary. They don't turn into bats and they don't sleep in coffins. and they are mated for life. If they actually fall in love, they know it, and they cannot fall in love or be with anyone else. (depressing i know, but it had to be done) And there are these special camera's in Halloween Town that are made specifically for vampires so they can get their pictures taken. There are also some vampires that are going to be called "Frail" vampires, and those are male vampires that can get pregnant since there is a serious lack of female vampires, so the males just adapted in that way. And Vampires can choose when they want to stop aging. (So can sorcerers, so Cloud looks 25 and Leon looks around 26) And i can't really think of anything else right now, but if I do I'll be sure to either update this description or just add it into the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy

* * *

><p>October 31st: Halloween, part one.<p>

* * *

><p>"Roxas! Come on! You have school in thirty minutes!" Cloud called from the kitchen.<p>

"Yeah yeah yeah! I know dad! I'm coming!" Roxas called from upstairs. He groggily rubbed his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror, _'another day of stupid high school.' _He groaned.

"Roxas! Now!" Cloud's voice resonated from downstairs; getting more irritated by the minute that his son did not come down stairs and eat his breakfast.

"Geez I said I was coming!" Roxas yelled, adjusting his tie on his uniform.

"Then get down here!" Cloud yelled back.

"Ugh! Fine! I'm coming." He called down, giving one last look of approval before heading downstairs to eat. When he got down the stairs he noticed that his father was waiting impatiently by the table that had their breakfast on it. "Whoa dad, you really went all out." Roxas stared wide eyed at the plates of food on the table.

Cloud smiled and shrugged, "What? I can't cook you a hearty breakfast once in a while?"

Roxas slowly walked down the stairs, "What's the catch?" he eyed his father.

Cloud's look became serious, "You are to be home right when you get out of school. I don't want you hanging out with your friends tonight do you understand me?"

Roxas's mouth was agape, eyes filled with betrayal, "But dad! Last Halloween you said I could!" he pouted. "And Axel is having a Halloween party with the whole school!" the younger blonde cried.

"Roxas I'm sorry, but you know how I don't, nor have I _ever, _liked the idea of you being out on Halloween." Cloud glared, "I'm just trying to protect you, that's all." He folded his arms.

"Protect me from what?" Roxas yelled, "Being a teenager?" He forgot all about the nice breakfast his father had made him now, "I bet you went out on Halloween all the time when _you_ were a teenager!" he raised his voice.

Cloud took in a deep breath, "Roxas, you need to calm down and grow up." Cloud scolded.

"How can I grow up when you never give me the chance to?" Roxas grabbed one of the ready plates from the table and walked out the door, but before he left, he said something that he knew would tick his dad off, "I bet daddy Leon would let me go out tonight!"

Cloud moved for his son, "Roxas wait!" Cloud yelled, but was too late as the door was slammed right into his face. Cloud took a deep breath _'Dammit!'_ He hated it whenever he would bring up Leon. Cloud hated his guts ever since he left both him and Roxas alone, taking their other son, Sora, with him. It just made his blood boil. The only thing that they had left of Leon and Sora were pictures of when Roxas and Sora were four years old, and the note that Leon left Cloud on his pillow the morning that he left with Sora.

The older blonde has reread it so many times that he had it memorized,

'_Cloud,_

_Sora started showing signs about a week ago. I wanted to know if they would start up or not so I took a chance of waiting a week. I gave you and Roxas a kiss before leaving with him. Once Sora's training is done, we will come back home, promise. Raise Roxas as a normal boy in this world._

_Love you forever,_

_Leon.'_

"Pft." Cloud scoffed, "Love me forever my ass." Cloud couldn't think about it for too long though, he would always start to cry when he thought about how much of Sora's life he has missed out on and the same thing with Leon missing out on Roxas's life. Cloud's mind wandered over to his other little boy that he hasn't seen since he was four years old, he missed out on his first spell book, first year at Halloween Town Elementary School, he practically missed Sora's first everything since he was four years old and it killed him inside. _'Great'. _Cloud rubbed at his eyes, stopping the oncoming of tears. And no matter how much he hated Leon, he still was in love with him. Twelve years with no contact from him or Sora whatsoever and he still was in love with him. It was pure torture. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before throwing out the food that Roxas didn't take with him to school, "One thing I hate the most about being a vampire. I'm mated for life." '_Even if Leon isn't.'_ Cloud could only hope that his brunette partner has been faithful all of these years.

* * *

><p>"Hey dad." Sora whispered into the cauldron in his and his father's living room, replaying the events that he missed while he slept. He could see Cloud starting to cry and he knew that he was thinking about himself and Leon again.<p>

"Dad?" Sora turned to Leon.

"Hm?" he hummed, grabbing two bowls of cereal and bringing them over to the table.

"When do you think we will be able to go back home?" Sora asked, sitting down at the table with his father, a solemn look on his face.

Leon ran a hand over his features. "Sora, this _is_ your home okay? And your father and Roxas's home is in the human realm."

Sora let out a heavy sigh, "I thought a home was supposed to be with your family…" he mumbled. Leon was about to say something in a mutual agreement while still keeping his point when Sora started talking once more, "He's crying again you know?" he put his spoon in his bowl and slowly stirred the cereal that swam in his milk. He wished that Leon would cook him a breakfast like Cloud does for Roxas. But he wouldn't want his father to use his powers to make it taste good. He wanted just a homemade meal from Leon without the use of sorcery, even if it tasted shitty.

His father took in a big breath, "Yeah I know." Leon hated himself for leaving Cloud and Roxas behind. His husband and his other baby boy, but he couldn't just let Sora grow up not knowing who he really was and releasing his full potential as a sorcerer like himself. Leon was a skilled sorcerer and Sora was a sorcerer in training, currently attending classes to harness his skills at one of the main high schools in Halloween Town, his and Cloud's home town. He thanked Hyne whenever he found out that Roxas was normal. Cloud always wanted to be human and live a normal life in the human realm, like a normal family. But that was impossible due to their backgrounds, and that goal was even more unattainable once Sora started showing signs of sorcery.

"I miss Roxas." Sora said bluntly, ripping Leon from his thoughts. It was only natural for him to miss his twin. They were nearly inseparable when they were together as kids.

Leon choked up, coughing to hide back a hidden sob. He missed him too, so much. Leon almost wished that Sora _was _normal and a regular human. That way he would have been able to stay with the love of his life and raise his sons in a normal environment. Leon coughed again, "Sora, you need to get to school."

"Yeah…" Sora begrudgingly pushed back his seat and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. Leon got up and walked him to the door, giving Sora a quick kiss on his forehead before he left to go to school. He watched his sixteen year old son leave the drive way and walk down the street, giving a faint wave back at his dad.

Leon waved back before retreating back inside to get changed for work, but stopped at the cauldron that Sora was watching Cloud in before they ate their breakfast. He looked over in it, a longing smile coming over his lips when he saw Cloud asleep. He never got to sleep much, with Cloud being a vampire and raising a son in the normal world, who in fact, was _not_ nocturnal seemed to push Cloud to his limits.

He swept his hand over the magical liquid, watching it ripple as the scene changed from his sleeping husband to his rambunctious son in the human realm.

"So then he was all like, 'Noooo, I'm not letting you go out on Halloween' when after he _promised _me that I could go out with you guys last year!"

Leon sighed, if only he knew the Halloween that Cloud and himself grew up with, then he would never want to go out on this night. Roxas was walking with a tall red head, and two girls a little shorter than him, one with long blonde hair and the other with short black hair. _'Axel, Namine and Xion.' _Leon thought to himself. Throughout the years they have been really good friends with his son and had treated him well. He was so glad. Roxas never really had any friends in elementary school except for Namine, but once in middle school, that's where he met Axel and Xion. And to Leon's great pleasure, they followed each other into high school. He always kept an eye on his family in the human realm whenever he had the chance. Cloud, Roxas and Sora were Leon's main priorities, always. No matter what Cloud thought about him.

He chuckled as the red head stole some bacon off of his son's plate. _'He better bring that plate back home', _Leon mentally scolded Roxas in his head. Cloud worked hard for cooking Roxas what looked like a normal meal, even when Cloud never ate human food in his life. The only time he ate it was at their wedding when Leon insisted for Cloud to try a piece of their wedding cake that wasn't soaked in blood, a.k.a. Leon's side, which did not go over very well with Cloud's stomach. But he knew that his husband could cook.

"Dude! Your dad is an amazing cook!" Axel drooled. "It's like my mouth is having an orgasm!"

'_Point proven.' _Leon smirked. Though he didn't like the thought of anything related to Cloud and the word orgasm being used in the same sentence, unless it was Leon that was causing said orgasm. His facial features calmed and formed into a graceful smile as he swept his hand over the cauldron again to see Cloud asleep on the couch. All the lights were out; even the blinds were pulled closed for Cloud to get a good day's sleep. The brunette placed his right index finger over where the blanket was placed on the side of the couch, moving it forward to lay it over Cloud's sleeping body. The blonde male made a noise of contentment as he turned around on the couch and curled the blankets closer to his chest.

Leon looked once again at his husband's dormant body, curling up even more into the cushions of the couch, hopefully dreaming of good events to sleep the day away until Roxas got home. Leon ran his fingers over the image of Cloud's face, wishing more than anything that he could touch his husband again and pick him up to bring him to bed. "Good day Cloud." He whispered, before going upstairs to get dressed for work.

* * *

><p>(later that night)<p>

"Trick or Treat!" the kids screamed at the door, holding out pillow cases and plastic pumpkin heads out for candy as it was opened by a depressed looking teenager.

Roxas had the bowl of candy ready in hand as he gave each kid two pieces of random candy that was mixed up in his bowl.

"Thank you!" they shouted as they ran off down the street to the next house with their porch light on. Roxas sighed and turned back inside, feeling an immense amount of jealousy at those six years olds that got to go trick or treating around the neighborhood at night. He wasn't even that jealous that all of his friends got to go to the party. Those kids were living out all of his missed childhood Halloweens. He was insanely jealous as he placed the bowl on the stool next to the door. Sixteen years old, and he has never once gone out trick-or-treating. "You know dad, I would at least like to be able to go trick-or-treating like all of the other kids." He mumbled, walking over to the couch to sulk in his misery.

Cloud overheard him from the kitchen where he was making their dinner. "Roxas, you have a whole _bowl _of candy in front of you. Eat some of that." Cloud suggested.

Roxas grunted and forced his legs to move into the kitchen to see his dad getting ready to plate his dinner. Cloud was always jumpy around Halloween, Roxas could tell just by his father's body language and he always wondered why, but his emotions and pent up pissed-off mood made him want to complain more. The door bell rang again.

"Ugh! Daaaad!" he whined, "You are the one that bought the candy. Why can't _you_ be the one to serve it?" he pouted turning for the door.

Cloud chuckled, "It's to teach you to be nicer to children. Now hurry up with the candy so we can both watch our movies." He said, bringing Roxas's dinner into the living room. Cloud hardly ever let Roxas eat in the living room, but on nights like this, where they would have their movie marathons, Cloud made an exception.

Roxas perked up at the sound of that, but he was still pissed at his dad so he tried to not show his excitement about participating in their family tradition. And no matter how much Roxas wanted to go to Axel's party, he would have really missed out on the annual scary movie marathon with his dad. He tried to sound annoyed as he turned off the front porch light, "Oh alright." He turned and grabbed his dinner plate from his father and went to sit down in front of the drawer that contained their scary movies. Cloud sat down on the couch waiting for his son, while watching some cheap scary movie on cable.

"Hm," Roxas thought it over, looking through the numerous selections that they had available. "Hey dad?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Cloud answered looking over to his son who was shoving a spoonful of his dinner into his mouth.

"Which one do you want to watch?" he turned back to the various array of DVD's that collaged the floor in front of him. He was engrossed in the titles when he felt a body sit next to him. Cloud reached over and looked at the different films while Roxas finished his dinner. "Roxas, please take your time while eating." Cloud looked up from the DVD's. "I have a whole pot filled with more of that in the kitchen when you want more. It isn't going anywhere." He chuckled.

Roxas let out a sigh and got up while his dad continued looking through the movies. "Dad? Do you want me to fix you a plate?" Roxas called from the stove.

Cloud turned around, currently debating over the two movies in his hands, "Oh um, I already ate dinner Rox." He said, turning his attention back to the movies.

"You know, sometimes I might actually _want_ to eat dinner with my dad instead of him always eating before or after me. Come to think of it I don't _ever_ remember a time where you and I ate dinner together." Roxas's voice dropped.

Cloud's eyes softened, he actually never thought of that. He never ate with Roxas, or even Sora for that matter. Leon was always the one to eat their baby food and show them that it 'tasted good'. "Alright, you know what Rox?" Cloud said getting up and walking over toward his son. "I promise that you and I will go out to eat dinner as soon as possible okay?" Cloud put his hand on his son's shoulder.

Roxas slowly looked up at him, "Dad, you promised that I could go out with my friends tonight. And look how that turned out." His gaze lowered.

"Hey," Cloud said, bending his knees to reach his son's height. "I pinky swear. Okay?" he said with a serious look in his eyes. He reached down and grabbed Roxas's pinky and curled it around his own. "Pinky swear." He repeated.

Roxas couldn't help but sheepishly smile at the way his dad was promising him something like he used to do when he was a little kid. "I love you. Now go pick out a movie from those two that I already narrowed it down too."

Roxas beamed up at him, "Kay!" he cheered. "Wait…but I'm still hungry!"

* * *

><p>Sora was looking in the cauldron again. He always did that after school. Leon swore that he spent more time watching Cloud and Roxas than he did watching TV. Leon had just finished ordering pizza when he noticed how depressed Sora was looking.<p>

"Hey Sora." Leon said, moving over toward his son.

"Hey." he dryly replied.

"Weren't you going to hang out with Riku tonight?" Leon asked, trying to lighten up his son's mood.

"No…well I was, but then he had to cancel. Apparently being a shape shifter takes a lot of after school practice."

"Oh I see." He said putting his arm around Sora's shoulders.

Sora bit the inside of his lip. He was really worried about his fathers' relationship together. Leon wasn't there when Sora heard Cloud talk to Roxas about getting a divorce a week ago. But the scary part was that Roxas approved. He said that if his dad (Leon) didn't care enough about them to even write a letter in twelve years then they should just sever all ties with him.

They watched as Cloud and Roxas curled up together on the couch and started watching a movie.

"You alright?" Leon spoke in a soft voice.

Of course he wasn't alright. He was the only one that knew what Cloud was planning. Sora let out a big sigh, "Dad…Cloud wants to divorce you." He rushed. He felt his father tense up beside him.

"What? What are you talking about? How do you know?" he asked concerned.

"Daddy Cloud was talking about it a week ago to Roxas. And Roxas said that since you don't care enough to even write a letter, that he should just sever all ties with you…with us."

Leon let go of his son and grabbed his jacket. "Are you sure? You're positive?"

"Well yeah, but I don't know if he is actually going to go through with it!" Sora called after his dad.

"Sora get on your jacket. We are taking a trip."

"What? So now that your marriage is in danger you want to go visit them? And not the reason that your own son's desire to see his brother and dad again has been plaguing him for twelve years?"

Leon turned around flustered, "Sora, that had to be done okay? Cloud would never have let you come to live here and learn how to harness your full power even after he found out alright? You have to understand that. And…" Leon looked down at the floor, "Roxas was never supposed to know about any of this. He still doesn't know that your father is a vampire. Or that you and I live in Halloween Town. This is the only place where people like us are accepted Sora. God he probably thinks that he's adopted or something. Shit!" Leon cursed. Roxas knew he had two dads but he didn't know that Cloud was actually the one that had them. Sora on the other hand had the whole situation explained to him by his father when he was fourteen. It all made since once you understood Cloud's situation at that time. Either Roxas thinks he is adopted, or Cloud got some chick pregnant and then married Leon since they looked so much alike.

"But dad why couldn't we just go visit them?"

Leon ran his hand down his face and grabbed his wallet, "What? Just randomly show up throughout Roxas's life with you and then leave the next day? First of all, that would tear him up, and second, if Cloud ever got his hands on you again he would have never let me take you to Halloween Town to raise." He glared. "Sora I love you with all my heart, that's why I took you here okay? It was to be around people who understand you and to not live in fear in the human world."

"But then how can Cloud do that?" Sora asked, following his father outside.

Leon paused, now that he thought about it, Cloud's life in the human realm is a lot less scary than the one that he was living in Halloween Town when they were teenagers. That's probably why he never was afraid in the human world; it was an escape for him to start a new life as a normal person. Or as normal as he ever could be. But hopefully he would never have to tell Sora about Cloud and his past in Halloween Town. It was not a pretty one in the least. "He just can Sora." That seemed like a good enough answer for him right now. "And he has Roxas to take care of. Roxas is living out Cloud's dream of being normal." Leon's eyes lowered. "That's all your father ever wanted, was to just be normal." He grabbed Sora's hand as they made their way to the portal station to take them to the human world. They would just have to eat their pizza cold.

* * *

><p>Cloud smiled as he combed his fingers through Roxas's hair. His young boy fell asleep on his chest hours ago while watching the second Jeepers Creepers movie. And Cloud was thankful, because right after Roxas fell asleep Cloud laid him up against the pillows and silently went down the stairs to the basement to get a bag of chilled blood out of the locked freezer. He quickly sank his teeth into the plastic as his fangs indulged in the coppery substance. Cloud licked his lips once the bag was bone dry, not leaving one drop of blood to spare. Cloud locked up the freezer again and threw away the bag in the trashcan that he kept down stairs. Almost every time he finished a meal, he would remember the taste of his favorite blood of all time; Leon's. The first time Cloud tried it his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he couldn't get enough. The taste and smell of Leon's blood was intoxicating, even just the smell and taste of Leon in general. Thinking about that Cloud punched the wall in anger. He hated him. He tried to calm down though so he could go upstairs and put Roxas back in the position that he fell asleep in before Cloud carried him to bed. The older blonde went up the stairs and moved Roxas back on his chest as he continued to watch the rest of the third movie that he put in the DVD player. They were into the second half of the third film when Cloud heard insane knocking at his door.<p>

His senses went up immediately. It was twelve forty-five in the morning. Who on earth would be knocking? Unless it was some insane trick formed by some teenagers. He gently laid down Roxas on the couch and pulled a blanket over him while walking over to the door. He looked through the peep hole but saw nothing. He went over to the window and barely lifted open a blind, he saw two figures standing there. But it was so dark out and Cloud's porch light was off so he couldn't see who it was.

The intense knocking happened again, this time Roxas stirred from his sleep and looked up. "Dad? Who the hell is knocking this late?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Roxas." He glared out at the unknown figures. He went up to the door again, and this time he smelled something familiar. It was some cologne mixed with something that he couldn't quite place that burned his nose in a pleasant way. "Roxas stay on the couch okay?"

Roxas sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to be fully awake. "Mhmm." He groaned.

Cloud slowly undid the chain on the front door and unlocked the deadbolt. He opened the door, the moonlight hitting his features and his guests. "Oh my God."

There in the moonlight was Leon, his features hardened, but his eyes had a since of betrayal. Cloud looked at him for a split second until he saw a teenager behind him. Cloud opened up the door even more, and pushed passed his so called husband. The older brunette scowled at him. _'Gee act like I'm not even here!' _Although once Leon thought about it, Cloud did have a right to act like that.

"Sora?" he whispered, barely audible, as he walked up to the teenager.

Sora stared up blankly at his dad who he hasn't physically seen in forever. He let out a shy smile.

"Oh God Sora." He took the boy into his arms and picked him up.

"Wh-whoah! Dad please put me down!" Sora wailed.

Cloud just hugged him tighter, tears wetting Sora's jacket. He was sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh God…I'm never going to let you go." Cloud clenched his eyes shut, choking on sobs, his hand resting in Sora's hereditary spikes. "I missed you so much you have no idea."

"Dad…" Sora's voice was lowered as he patted his father's head. He slowly turned to Leon, who's facial expression was hurt.

"Cloud?" Leon spoke up, turning his heartbroken face toward his husband.

"Um excuse me?" A voice said from inside. "Who the hell are you?" Roxas said as he looked at the back of the man's head in the door way. "And where the hell is my dad?" he yelled going outside and pushing past the man in the jacket. Roxas then saw that his dad let down a teenage boy about his height, "Dad? Who is…" Roxas went silent as he stared back into identical eyes and face, only a shade or two darker than his own. "Sora?" he choked out. He wasn't entirely sure, but his twin senses were going haywire. This would sure be embarrassing if it didn't turn out to be him though.

"Roxas." Sora grinned over at his twin. This time Sora was the one that grabbed Roxas and squeezed the life out of him.

"Sora." Came Leon's voice from the front steps and started walking over toward his family that he hasn't touched in years. He put his hand on Sora's shoulder, signaling for him to let his brother go. Sora looked up at his dad and smiled while letting go of his brother. Roxas looked up at the somewhat familiar man on his lawn. He turned toward Cloud, "Dad? Who is he?" Roxas inclined his head toward the taller brunette. Oh man if words were knives Leon's heart would have been mutilated. Not having his own son recognize him was an awful feeling. But then again, he couldn't blame him either. The only memories Roxas has of Leon are the pictures in old photo albums that the younger blonde hardly ever looked at anymore or the pictures on the wall that he never really paid any attention to. Special camera's had to take family photos to capture Cloud due to his condition. Those camera's were the only purchases that Cloud ever had still in his possession from Halloween Town, so he would be able to see himself with his family.

Cloud walked over to Roxas and put both of his hands on his son's shoulders. Sora just looked confused. How could Roxas not know who his own dad was? Until he actually remembered that he has been the one living with Leon looking upon his father and brother through out the years. It was a miracle at all that Cloud could recognize Sora. But if he took a guess it was probably because Cloud recognized his smell or just the fact that there was a sixteen year old that looked like both Leon and himself standing on his front lawn.

"This is your sorry excuse for a father." Cloud hissed over at Leon.

Sora's blood boiled at that statement. He almost spoke out too when Leon beat him to it. "Nice to see you too Cloud." God he was beautiful, even when he was pissed off and wanted to rip his head off. Cloud still carried the same beauty and was still the same vampire that he fell in love with as a teenager.

"Why are you here?" Cloud seethed between his teeth.

"Yeah." Roxas huffed. "Why now of all times are you here?" he approached him cautiously. It was like meeting a stranger almost. Leon looked longingly at Roxas and then back to Cloud. "Cloud…can I-"

"Go ahead. This is one of those situations where I actually know how you feel." He spat.

Leon looked hesitantly down at his blonde son that so much resembled his husband. Roxas looked uneasy as he looked at his other father. Leon knelt down and smiled at Roxas, who in turn had a semi uncomfortable expression on his face. "Hey Roxas." He slowly tucked back a strand of soft blond hair behind his ear. He was still silent.

"Roxas." Came Cloud's stern voice.

"Huh?" he turned toward him.

Cloud looked away, "Be polite."

"Oh um." He looked back to his brunette father, "Hey…dad." He nervously chuckled.

Leon let out a small smile and wrapped him in a strong comforting hug. Roxas was surprised at how safe and warm he felt. It was nice. The smaller blonde slowly gave into the hug and brought his arms up around his father's back, making Leon burry his head into his shoulder. Roxas felt wracking of the elders body in his arms, "Uh dad?" he said skeptically, still getting used to the idea that this was indeed his father, "Are you…crying?" he said softly.

Cloud made a grunting noise in the back of his throat out of concern. Not counting the twelve years that he hasn't seen him, Cloud has only seen Leon cry twice. Once was at their wedding out of happiness…Cloud hoped it was out of happiness anyway. And the other time was when Sora and Roxas were born.

Leon reluctantly pulled back to see his son's unsure eyes, "Oh God I've missed you so much." Leon whispered.

Roxas was weary before speaking up, "Then why did you leave?" his voice was barely above a whisper, though everyone heard it.

Cloud stepped in between them, putting a protective hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Squall." He said sternly.

Leon reached back to his full height, a guarded look over his features.

"We need to talk."

Leon looked down at Sora with a skeptical look on his face.

"Come on in." Cloud deadpanned, gently grabbing Sora's hand in his and walking toward the door.

Leon took up the rear, following his family into his old home.

"Woah!" Sora gaped, seeing his old house again in person. "I haven't been here in forever!" he beamed.

"Roxas." Cloud called, "go upstairs with Sora and catch up. I need to talk to your father."

Roxas slowly nodded as he walked up the stairs with Sora. He pitied Leon. He knew Cloud's moods like the back of his hand, and he would not want to be in Leon's position right now.

Cloud waited until he heard Roxas's door shut before turning around to his husband and punching him square in the stomach.

"What the hell are you doing here Squall?" he snapped.

Leon caught himself on the wall and clutched his stomach. He grunted in pain, he forgot just how strong vampires were. Especially the strength of the pissed off vampire that is his husband.

"Ng, Sora said that you wanted a divorce?" Leon winced out. Damn that punch really knocked the air out of him.

Cloud's eyes went wide, "What?" he went over to Leon, trying to seem bigger than his partner, "How the hell did he know?" Cloud glared. "Have you been spying on me this whole time?"

Leon stood up straight, mumbling a healing spell to make his stomach not hurt as much. Leon didn't really know how to tell Cloud that Sora and himself have been watching them all these years. He took a big breath, "We watch over you guys Cloud," he started, "We have a cauldron in the living room that shows you both. We check up on you guys every single day, so don't try to act like I don't give a shit about you or Roxas." He said sternly, "And one day last week Sora overheard you talking to Roxas about wanting to get a divorce."

Cloud's mouth was agape. All of these years and Leon and Sora could see them and check up on them, but himself and Roxas were left guessing as to what happened to their family? "You are _so _fucking selfish!" Cloud yelled. He raised his fist again; about to smash Leon's face in until he saw a flicker of fear in Leon's eyes. He made the quick decision to punch the wall instead, pulling back slightly bloody knuckles. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!" he screamed, with angry hot tears rising in his eyes, making his vision blurry, "I fucking hate you…" he fell to the ground sobbing in anger, snarling into his hands that covered up his face.

"I hate you." He repeated over and over again. Leon looked down at him, the blonde that he loved so much with all of his heart. In all honesty, he didn't know what to do to comfort his husbands defeated form.

Cloud was hunched over, his face mere inches away from the floor, still shaking and repeating how much he hated Leon.

The brunette kneeled down slowly, hesitantly reaching out to touch Cloud's shoulder. Leon felt Cloud tense as his hand came into contact with his body. He soothingly massaged one of his shoulders, still afraid to touch him anywhere else to comfort him. It surprised him greatly when his blonde angel threw himself into his chest. Leon's breath hitched at the sudden contact from the man who didn't even want to touch him unless it involved severe pain.

Leon brought up his hands and started stroking the blondes head, resting his cheek in Clouds feathery locks.

He heard words resonating from the blond again, his shaking form still clinging to Leon's chest. "What was that?" Leon asked softly in Cloud's ear, trying to comfort him as much as possible, even if the blonde hated him.

"I love you so much." Cloud sobbed out into Leon's shirt, "I love you so fucking much."

Leon shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. Oh God how he wanted to hear those words come from Cloud's lips for so long now. He buried his face even further into Cloud's hair. "God I love you too Cloud." He was letting out shaky breaths.

Cloud unwillingly pulled back away from Leon's chest and looked him in the eyes. "But I hate you _so fucking_ much." He growled out, eyes blood shot from crying so hard.

"I know." Leon nodded, "But Cloud I had to do it." He went back to massaging Cloud's shoulders, who in turn seemed to tense up again at the touch. "Cloud you and I both know that I _had_ to take him. We had to leave." He said soothingly.

"No you didn't" Cloud pathetically hit Leon's chest. "We could have figured something out. We could have at least discussed it first!" Cloud let out the stray tears that didn't escape before. "You took one of my babies away from me Leon. I didn't even get to have a chance to kiss him good bye…or anything." He whimpered. He could feel the anger already rising in his chest again.

"I know." He moved one of his hands around Cloud's neck, "And I'm so deeply sorry for that. I just…didn't know what to do." He gently pushed Cloud's head up against his own to where their foreheads were touching. "So…are you going to do it?" Leon asked hesitantly.

Cloud let out a big sigh, "I don't know Leon." He looked into those stormy eyes, "I will always love you…and I'm not just saying that because I'm mated to you for life…even if you aren't mated to me, but…" He shut his eyes and turned his head, "I missed out on twelve years of my kid's life. Twelve years that as a parent I will never get back."

Leon laid Cloud's head down on his shoulder and stroked his back, because he didn't know what else to do. He wanted to make it up to him somehow but he didn't know how.

"And I'm still pissed." Cloud growled out.

"Well Cloud…" he hesitated. He didn't want to say what was about to come out of his mouth. "If what you want is a divorce…then I can do nothing but just accept that your decision to do so is one that will make you happy." God he just wanted to kill himself by practically handing over his marriage like that. But Cloud's happiness came first compared to his own, and if this was something that the blonde wanted to go through with, then Leon would never find another person to love again. He wouldn't know what to do with himself. He only left to raise their son, not to leave Cloud. He cared about his kids and Cloud more than anything in the world.

"I don't _want _this Leon…but I feel like it's the only decision right now."

"Well, we'll leave first thing in the morning then." Leon said.

Cloud pulled back away from him, "You'll what?" he yelled.

Leon pulled back, "Cloud, Sora has a life in Halloween Town. And he still has to go to school. All of his friends are there, all of the life that he is used to."

Cloud pushed himself away from him, "I can't believe you even _want _to suggest that right now! I can't even believe that I'm fucking married to you! Even worse I'm _mated_ to you! Damn it all!"

"Cloud! Look at the one who is being selfish now huh? You aren't letting Sora grow by acting like this! Nor are you letting Roxas grow! Especially Roxas!"

"So what's this now? All of a sudden you are the perfect father?" he snarled.

"I never said that! But you are so protective over our son that you aren't even letting Roxas have a life!"

"It's just on fucking Halloween Leon! Even _you _should remember how our Halloweens were! I don't want him to EVER live like that!"

"Dad…?" Came both Roxas's and Sora's voice from upstairs. Both of their fathers turned around suddenly at the unexpected company.

"Sora, come on. We're leaving." He glared over at Cloud.

"But-I just got here! And I didn't even get to spend time with dad yet!" He motioned toward Cloud.

"Sora I don't care." Leon turned his whole body toward Cloud, "You know what? I never really realized how lucky I was to not be a vampire until right now Cloud." He chuckled sarcastically. "I can actually see myself in the mirror and I can actually fall in love, get remarried, and fuck someone else in my lifetime, no matter how long I live!"

"What?" Came Roxas's soft whisper, "What...did you just call him?" He quickly moved behind Sora, who was trying to shield him from their parent's rage.

"Oh shit." Leon quickly turned to Roxas, then back to Cloud's hurt face. This was probably one the most hurtful things Leon could _ever_ do to Cloud was expose himself to his son whom he wanted nothing more than to just live a normal life. "Cloud, I'm so sorry." Leon panicked.

Cloud turned away now, not even trying to hide the fact that he was letting loose tears fall in front of his sons and his sorry excuse for a husband. "Get out." Cloud gritted out through his teeth.

Leon frantically shook his head in small movements, "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Get out!" Cloud roared. "I never want to see your fucking face _EVER_ again!"

"Dad…" Sora murmured. He silently looked to Cloud, his eyes spelling out volumes.

"Sora I want you to stay here more than anything." Cloud shook his head, "But…" Cloud's fists clenched opened and closed again with rage, "I -"

"Sora, I said come down here!" Leon bellowed.

Sora gave Roxas a longing look, holding his hand until his hand slipped out of Roxas's desperate grasp. "I'll…be waiting outside." Sora whispered.

"Sora wait!" Roxas called from the top of the stairs, but he was too petrified to move. His parents that have just now been reunited were screaming at each other, quite violently at that, and his brother he could tell did not want to leave. Roxas wanted to go after him, but he was too scared to be caught in the cross fire between his parents, whom the one that he has been living with and considered his 'real' dad for raising him was just accused of being a vampire.

"Sorry Rox…it was nice catching up with you some." He turned out the door.

"Sora…" Cloud choked out. For the second time in his life his baby was being ripped out from his grasp, though this time he had no real control over this situation whatsoever.

Leon gave one last loving look at Roxas before pushing past Cloud's shoulder, not even giving him the satisfaction of a departing glare, he shut the door behind him.

"Dad." Roxas whimpered. "Are you...are you really a-"

"Just go to sleep Roxas." Cloud covered his face with his hands. Tonight could not get any worse. What Leon said to him broke his heart, how he can fall in love with someone else, and Cloud would be stuck in love with him forever. Cloud physically and emotionally could not fall in love with anyone besides Leon, which was a proven fact in the vampire community. Roxas let out a big sigh, he wanted to argue and get answers about the vampire comment, but let it go before turning back up the stairs to head to his room that was minutes ago occupied by him and his brother. He touched the spot that Sora sat in while they talked, trying not to, but failing at listening to their parents' argument downstairs. He also really wanted to try to get to the bottom of his fathers relationship with his other 'dad'. He let out a grumbling sigh and walked over to his window, looking out through the glass that trapped him in from the outside world covered in darkness. From below he saw his father and brother leaving the driveway walking down the cemented sidewalk. Leon was comforting Sora who was crying in the sleeve of his jacket. They kept walking away.

Roxas sucked in a breath. He had two decisions to make. He put his hands on the window and lifted up the think glass to let in the fresh air, breaking the barrier between him and his long lost family. He swung his legs outside, measuring the distance between the ground and his window. He almost pushed himself off, but then his breath got caught in his throat when he thought of how heart broken his dad would be. He raised him his whole life, always looking out for him. Cloud was the best dad that _anyone_ could ever ask for…but. Roxas looked down at his retreating family. He didn't want his family to fall apart anymore than it already was. If anything, he would try his hardest to fix it.

Grabbing one of the stray vines from outside of his window he slowly guided himself down to the ground, brushing off his shirt as he landed. He snuck on the ground, trying to keep his dad and brother in sight, when he was just out of eye shot of his house, he turned toward it, sticking out his index finger, pinky and thumb, bending down the middle and ring finger of his hand, forming the 'I love you' symbol to his dad that was inside of the house, even though his father couldn't see it.

He returned his full attention back onto the people he was tracking in front of him and paused whenever they stopped at the end of the sidewalk. He saw Leon stick out his hand and mutter something, opening up some type of portal within seconds. Roxas was awe struck. _'Just what the hell is going on here?' _he gaped. How the hell was this even possible? He almost screamed out to not go in when Sora took the first step, followed by his father. They were gone and out of his sight. He quickly forced his legs to move up to the mouth of the purple and black swirling image in front of him. He was afraid of what was going to be on the other side, but the thought of finding his family gave him the will power to command his legs to carefully step inside the unfamiliar space. He sucked in a breath, he almost wanted to call out to his dad or Sora, or to anyone to come and show him where they went. He took some cautious steps forward, his arms encircling his waist. "Dad?" he whispered out into the nothingness. "Dad? Sora where are you-oof!" Roxas yelped in surprise as he was sucked into a wirl pool of swirling dark colors. "Ah!" Roxas yelled, "Ow!" he furiously rubbed his head from where he hit it. Of course there was nothing in the spiraling portal type place to hit his head on anyway, so where…? Roxas falteringly blinked open his eyes. This was…a town? He questioned. He continued to rub the sore spot on his head as he slowly got up and looked around. At the first sight he saw he almost yelled out for help. There were headless people, ghosts, wolfmen, even some witches flying through the streets. "Where the hell am I?" He cautiously turned his head from side to side until he spotted a tuff of brown spiky hair, _'Sora!' _he ran forward, until he almost ran into the pole that was right in front of him. Inclining his neck, he took in the ancient gothic architecture of the rusted iron poles that formed a bridge of stringy looking cursive writing at the top that spelled out,

"Welcome to Halloween Town?"

* * *

><p>A lot will come together and make sense in the next chapter, because most of it is going to be flashbacks. And the flash backs are the main ideas of how this fic started in my head.<p>

And also, when I reread this it kind of reminded me a lot of the movie Halloween Town. Which it might have a slight spin on that movie once it goes along, but that was not my intention when it started. So if there are some scenes that are kind of familiar, then that is probably where I got some of my inspiration for them.

Please Read and Review. I really want to know how this fic is starting out. ^^ geez I'm always so nervous when I start new fanfictions! and please no flames. those really don't make my day. :/


	2. Part 2

Oh wow, I feel awful you guys! I have been on Winter break for such and long time and I am JUST NOW updating a fanfiction. But i find myself getting Word set up and the fanfiction ready to go but then I'm like, heeeyyyyy...I wonder if there are any fanfictions with some Cleon in them...I swear I stalk this couple! -.- OH I did write another Cleon with Sora as their kid, but it's under Leon and Sora and it's call Christmas Shoes. So go read it please! if you would so kindly do so! Well i hope that everyone had splendid holidays! I got a 3ds! for Final Fantasy Theatrhythm and Kingdom Hearts 3d! (no duh) XD but right now i just had nintendogs 3D. I have a white female husky named Cloud(I didn't know the dog was female when i bought her...i forgot to check...) and I have a boy husky named Leon! XDDD yay! and today i got a lip ring! i have been wanting one forever! like since i was twelve! thats...five years? yeah! so yay! ^^

I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of October 31st!

Disclaimer: I do not nor will i ever own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy! oh, or This is Halloween preformed by Marylin Manson. (that version is the one used in this fic.)

and Thank you to all of my reviewers, seriously you all were so passionate in your hate for Leon! i was like WOAH! O.O XD seriously it was awesome. keep it up guys! motivates me so much!

* * *

><p>Roxas rubbed his head where he hit it on the pole, <em>'Where the hell is Halloween Town?' <em>or more like _'what'_ is it… "Yes, I must be dreaming." He sighed, shaking his head, which in turn just made him cringe more due to the throbbing pain. When he got up to follow the image of his brother's hair someone came up to him and poked him in the side, "Ow!" he yelled, "Yes if you were wondering, that indeed did hurt." Roxas turned to scowl at the person who poked him, whom he immediately wanted to run in fear from once realizing that it was not a human at all. He instinctively went pale and tried to sprint toward the spiky brown hair that was still in view.

The creature grabbed onto the back of his shirt, "Whoa! A real human!" it spoke rather loudly.

Roxas quirked an eyebrow, "What? Of course I'm real! Now put me down!" he wailed. "Dad! Sora!" he yelled frantically, wanting to be anything but the new plaything in this weird place. Right now he just wanted to go home. More creatures started coming up to him and playing with his hair and poking his head and stomach.

"Wow!"

"Ahh!"

Roxas glared at their fascination. In fact, some of the people that were coming up to him looked just like a regular human: two eyes, one nose and a mouth, two hands, ect. Why were they all acting like he was some fascinating relic? "Ow!" he yelped when one pulled exceptionally hard on his still sensitive head.

"Roxas!"

He blinked open one eye and saw his dad running toward him with Sora behind him. "Let go of him he's not an object!" Leon broke through the crowd of onlookers.

"No, but it's a human!" a one eyed creature turned to him.

"That's _my kid_!" he growled out correcting him. He quickly ripped away the creature's hand that was held firmly on Roxas's shirt. He took the trembling blonde into his arms, which he was surprised at how Roxas automatically clinged to him. His arms were shaking as he tried to keep his hold around Leon's neck, eyes wide with shock at what he was experiencing.

Leon's eyes became soft as he carefully hoisted up Roxas, placing his hands on his bottom, holding Roxas in place, whose legs were currently glued together around the older brunette's waist.

"Roxas! What are you doing here?" Sora asked, clearly excited, following his dad and brother to their house.

"I-I uh-" he stammered.

"Let's just wait until we get home and get him settled down and rested on the couch." Leon chuckled, loving the feeling of having his other son in his arms.

"I-I-I-I-" was all Roxas could say as he was obviously overwhelmed with being molested and manhandled by nonhuman beings. Not really the greatest 'sane' welcoming to another realm.

"Sshhh." Leon soothed, "We'll get you more comfortable once you are inside okay?"

Roxas just continued staring out at the new world, inwardly gaping at the new sights and stores. There were broom shops where some teenage girls were freaking out over a new broom that was supposedly "The newest thing in the air", some potion shops that had some creatures of different species walking in and out of it randomly. Then there was a…dentist office? Roxas just wanted to get to a place where he felt safe and was out of sight of the people and monsters stocking him. Sora just kept grinning, glad that his brother was with him.

* * *

><p>"Roxas?" Cloud called upstairs after using a whole tissue box to soak up the excretions from his eyes and nose.<p>

He sniffled his nose, red from being blown so much. The same with his eyes being blood shot from crying. "Rox?" he croaked out, voice hoarse from screaming angry versus into the pillows on the couch.

He still didn't hear anything. _'Maybe he's asleep…' _Cloud thought. He climbed up the stairs to give his son a 'goodnight Roxas' and a kiss. Hell, it was still early for _him _and all this emotional stuff has drained his energy completely. He knocked a couple times on his door, still nothing. "Roxas?" Cloud whispered as he slowly opened up his son's door.

"Rox." Cloud's eyes went straight to the vacant bed that was supposed to be holding his baby. Then his eyes were trained fixed on the opened window. "Roxas." He breathed out. Cloud dashed over to the open window sill and yelled out his son's name into the unresponsive night. "Roxas!" Cloud yelled again. He frantically swiped his eyes from side to side. "Where are you? Roxas!" Cloud desperately cried. He was wildly looking around outside, trying to smell his son's blood in the night air. It was times like these where he wished his scent was as good as a werewolf's. He turned to the side again, "Speak of the devil." He outwardly spoke his thoughts. "Zack!" he called, jumping down from the window, trying to close it in the same process. He swiftly dashed down the sidewalk. He was actually surprised that he had recognized the lycan after all of this time. Granted the black haired werewolf _was _his ex-boyfriend in high school before he met Leon and he also was the one that took away his virginity, but that's not the point. A werewolf's scent was indescribable and somewhat unpleasant to a vampire's nostrils, having its own pungent and distinct aroma.

Said man stopped in his tracks at the sight of the person running toward him. He cocked an eyebrow up, "Cloud?" he grinned. "Hey buddy! What's up?" he had to close his eyes his grin was so big. "You goin' home too?"

"Oh, what?" Cloud asked confused.

"Dude what do you mean 'what'? You know, Halloween Town? _Home_?" he emphasized.

"Oh." Cloud chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Zack never knew that Cloud moved to the human realm to live a new life. Once they both went to different colleges they parted ways, although they managed to stay friends when Cloud was dating Leon in their last year of high school.

Zack smirked over at him while opening up the portal to his old home. Cloud stared at it in awe. He totally forgot how to open up the portal for home. He even forgot that he lived this close to one! "You're acting really weird." Zack chuckled, refraining from ruffling Cloud's hair. He honestly never really got over their breakup, even though they were on and off all the time as teenagers.

"I'm actually living here now. My house is just down the street." Cloud smiled, sticking his thumb in the direction that he came from.

"Oh wow man! You finally did it? Was it difficult? You live by yourself?" Zack couldn't help himself from asking questions. Cloud got around to answering the 'do you live by yourself' part when the panic set in again, _'Roxas!' _"Um, hey Zack, can you do me a favor before I answer your questions?" Cloud asked in a hurry.

Zack's eyebrows rose, "Hm? Oh yeah sure. Anything for you." He grinned again.

Cloud blushed and looked down sheepishly, something he hasn't done in a long time, "Oh, um well. Can you smell anything on me that…you know, isn't me?" he asked shyly.

"Huh?" Zack chuckled, "What kind of question is that?"

"Just please." Cloud's eyes were now worried. They were wasting time just talking.

Without another question Zack leaned over to Cloud's neck and took in a couple sniffs, closing his eyes in contentment being this close to Cloud again. But then his nose crinkled as he did so, indeed smelling something that was not Cloud. "Um, yeah. But it's not anyone I recognize. It actually kinda smells like you. And some pretty sexy cologne too." Zack winked playfully.

Now it was Cloud's turn to raise his eyebrows, "What?" Then it hit him, Leon had on some cologne, he smelled it when he answered the door. _'Bastard.'_ He seethed. He couldn't think about that right now though. "Well, can you at least tell me where the smell is going?" he was becoming desperate, but at the same time he was trying to mask his extreme worry.

"Yup, sure thing Cloud." He gestured toward the portal, "It's right this way."

"Are you kidding me?" Cloud had a distressed stare in his eyes. He wanted Roxas to be just about anywhere but in Halloween Town! ...well, within reason of course.

"Nope." Zack chuckled again, slowly putting his hand on Cloud's shoulder, guiding him in, "Why? Someone you know in there that you're looking for?"

Cloud was taking shaky steps toward the world he wanted so much to escape, clutching onto Zack for dear life. "Um, yeah." Cloud gulped as they got closer to the other side, "One of my sons."

Zack almost tripped as he entered the other side, followed by a trembling Cloud. "One of your _what_?" he scoffed.

Cloud was pulled from his terrifying thoughts as he laid his eyes on his old home, and he winced at the setting sun. Halloween Town was about five hours behind the human realm so it was around six to seven o'clock. "Hm? Oh, my son." Cloud smiled, "I think he may have followed his brother in here." _'Along with his father.' _He snarled. He didn't even want Roxas to be a part of him anymore. What Leon did was absolutely unforgivable; it made his eyes start to water again.

"Hey Cloud." Zack bent down a little to become the same height as the blonde. "You okay?" he touched Cloud's cheek. His eyes were becoming red and wet, "Hey, we'll find him." he took Cloud in his arms in a warm embrace.

Cloud let out a small choke of air as he felt warm arms wrap around him protectively, a gesture that hasn't happened to him in twelve years. A stray tear fell. _'Dammit…' _he grunted. It's been so long since he was held like this; he loved it, his body loved it, even if it wasn't Leon.

Zack took a moment to squeeze tighter before letting him go, looking back into Cloud's cerulean orbs, he smirked, "So, when exactly did you have these tykes, huh?"

"Hn, oh, well," Cloud rubbed at his eyes, "Sixteen years ago." He chuckled. Wow he felt old.

"Really now? But you don't look a day over twenty-five!" Zack played.

Cloud smiled at him, "Yeah well I could say the same for you."

Zack smiled back as he took Cloud's hand, following the smell of Cloud's son throughout the town, "So just exactly who did you have them with?" he inquired. He knew that Cloud was a Frail, and that at some time or another he would get pregnant. But a Frail could only get pregnant by their mate, the person that they were meant to be with for life and even after that. And that was someone that you had to love whole-heartedly, even if the vampire has never even met them before. Their souls just…_knew. _A vampires mate was not just someone to have an extreme crush on and then think its love. In fact some vampires find their mates before even knowing that they were beside them the whole time. Zack looked over at Cloud, who still had the fair skin and innocent features like the last day he saw him, though now he was about eight years older.

Cloud bit his lip, he was silent long enough. "…Leon." He bit out. Cloud kept a fixed stare forward.

Zack had a concerned look on his face. The way Cloud said his name, "Are you guys fighting or something?" he asked.

Cloud looked down, his voice lowering, "Yeah…something like that."

* * *

><p>"Roxas? Do you want anything to drink?" Leon asked, making sure that his blonde son was comfortable on the couch. Sora took the cushion next to him.<p>

"Hm? Um…oh, yes actually." He said dumbfounded as he looked around the house. "This place is huge."

Sora grinned over at his brother, "Not really, it's just about as big as yours."

Roxas gave him a small smile.

Leon came back with a couple of glasses of water, handing one to Sora and the other one to Roxas.

Roxas took a couple swigs, before placing it in his lap. They all waited silently in the living room, Sora just looking awkwardly around the house, Leon staring at the ground and Roxas looking back and forth in between the both of them.

"So uh…dad. What is all this? I'm really confused." He slightly chuckled, staring into his glass of water.

Leon took a look at Sora and then over to Roxas. There really was no way of hiding it now, especially due to the fiasco that just happened and the fact that Roxas was already here.

"Um, well, this is a place called Halloween Town."

Roxas stared with a dead look in his eyes over at him, "Yeah, uhuh, I kinda figured that out already."

Leon chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, this is just the town that's called Halloween Town. It's the main city in this realm."

Roxas just opened his eyes more and poked his neck out forward, urging his dad to continue. "Please don't stop to see if I'll understand. I'll just ask questions later."

Leon looked up at him, _'Wow, he acts more like Cloud and I everyday." _He smirked. "Alright, well there are two realms, supposedly a third, but that's just a rumor going around. The main two realms are the human realm and this one, where 'creatures'" he said, motioning his hands in quotation marks, "or people with gifts, such as seers, witches and lycans etcetera, live. Your brother and I are sorcerers. And your father…" he bit his tongue. "Well I'm sure you already know…" He looked down ashamed at the floor, "after my immature outburst." He put a hand up to his face and rubbed his temples. He still couldn't believe that he said that in front of his sons! '_What the hell was I thinking?'_ he brought his hand down over his face and back around his neck. _'Oh that's right, I wasn't. Ifrit how could I have been so stupid?' _he scolded himself in his head.

Roxas was moving around uncomfortably on the couch, grabbing the blanket from the back of the sofa and bringing it around in front to wrap around himself. It was a comfort mechanism. "So…my dad _is_ a vampire?" he asked hesitantly. "And you and Sora are…sorcerers?"

They both nodded.

Roxas was silent for a good two minutes, "I'm sorry, but this is all really hard for me to understand. I mean-I'm not…I'm a normal person! Raised in the normal world where all of this stuff is _supposed_ to be fake!" he shouted, curling himself up even more into the blankets.

Leon let out a heavy sigh, "I know Roxas, but it's true." Leon said, flipping open a book that was on the coffee table without even touching it. Maybe that would get Roxas to believe that this stuff was actually real and that he wasn't in the least bit dreaming. He just swiped his fingers across the air and it opened.

"Oh." Roxas said in a high pitched voice, staring dumbfounded at the opened book. "Um, uh…well then…um…are you really my dad?" he asked. He would believe anything out of the man's mouth after seeing him open up a book without even being near it.

Leon let out a loud chuckle, almost to the point of a laugh…almost. "Why Roxas? Do you think you're adopted?"

The blonde shifted again, "Well I mean…it's not possible for me to have two biological dads, well at least where I'm from it isn't...I think." he said cautiously.

Leon leaned forward, "Exactly. It looks like while I'm at it, I have some explaining to tell Sora too."

"Hm?" the brunette twin looked up from his phone.

"While you both are here, I'll tell Roxas how you both were born, and everything else." He looked over at Sora who had a disgusted look on his face. He hated birthing stories, especially his own one that he had already heard. Just the whole thought of it creeped him out. "And also…I'll tell you why Cloud is so protective of you around Halloween. Maybe then you'll grow to understand him some more."

* * *

><p>(<em><strong>FLASHBACK) <strong>_

"Hey Squall!" A girl with long brown hair sing-songed as she ran toward her friend who was sitting on a bench.

"Hey Rinoa." The eighteen year old looked up from his books.

She huffed, trying to catch her breath. "Whew! Okay good, I made it!" she beamed up at him.

Squall looked at her with confusion, "What do you mean _you made it_? Are you running from something?" he smirked.

She looked around hesitantly, "Well you know." Her voice dragged out on the last word. She nudged her head backward for Squall to look behind her.

He quirked up and eyebrow as he looked past her to see the arrival of the vampire school population. The vampires went to school around six o'clock in the evening, right when the sun was starting to set, except for during daylight savings time when it was dark at five p.m. Their school session ended at one in the morning, unlike the 'regular' kids' school day which started at seven a.m. and ended at three in the afternoon.

Squall and Rinoa were currently meeting together to work on their sorcery class's final project when they showed up. Squall's eyes scanned the crowd of the solitary community in interest as they arrived to the school. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair that walked in front of the school doors. It was a teenager about his height, who seemed to be walking with another black haired adolescent, although, Squall recognized the one with black hair. _'Zack, was it?' _he thought. _'Oh yeah, the lycan! He's in my history class.' _They both seemed to be arguing over something trifle, due to their matching annoyed expressions. Even though his facial expression seemed exasperated, the brunette's heart jumped into his chest as the blonde's face came even closer into view. He was gorgeous, so gorgeous that he almost couldn't breathe. Though the blonde vampire seemed to be paying no attention whatsoever to the brunette sorcerer, which was a first. He was always being admired and stalked by half of his school's population during the day when he attended classes. His heart sank however when he saw the lycan and the vampire exchange a kiss before the blonde beauty disappeared into the school. He let out a feral growl at the lycan's back as he walked away in the opposite direction. Squall felt an immense amount of jealousy consume him as he watched him walk away.

"Um hello?" Came Rinoa's voice, then the sudden appearance of a hand snapping in front of his face.

"Wait, what?" Squall said, now coming back into reality.

She sighed, "You need to stop spacing out and help me on this project! Or else I'm telling Ms. Yuna that I worked on this by myself and that I should get all of the credit!"

"What?" he snapped at her in disbelief, playfully hitting her in the arm, "You would not."

"Try me." She stuck out her tongue.

Squall rolled his eyes, and they continued working on their project until nine o'clock at night. While outside flipping through their notes, they overheard some vampires that were going from one class to the next.

"Did you hear? Cloud is going to be doing the opening ceremony performance tonight!" The other chuckled, "Don't you mean this morning?"

"Huh? Oh well duh!" she hit her friend, "But you know what I mean. So are you going?"

The other spoke in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? Hell yes I'm going! I never miss out on the Halloween ritual!" she spoke in an almost menacing manner.

'_That's right.'_ Squall thought,_ 'Tomorrow is Halloween.' _

"I wonder how epic this year's performance is going to be."

"I'm guessing it's going to be pretty bomb if Cloud is the one doing it."

And that was all that Squall could catch of their conversation as they made their way into their next class for the night.

"Whoa!" Rinoa whispered in awe, "Did you hear that? The vampire's are having some kind of ceremony tonight." She bit her lip, excitement in her eyes. "I wonder what it's about. I'm actually really curious."

"I don't know." Squall shrugged, returning his attention to packing up his books.

Rinoa tugged on the sleeve of his shirt, "Oh come on Squall, come with me tonight. I want to see what it's like!" she begged.

Squall bit the inside of his cheek, "Rinoa, I don't really like that idea."

"Oh come on!" She pleaded some more, "pretty please?"

Squall sighed, "What time does it start?"

"Oh yay!" she squealed, "I finally get to see what the vampire life is like!"

He rubbed his temple, was this seriously the girl that just hours ago was trying to run away from said vampires?

"Hm, and I actually don't know what time it starts." She brought her right index finger up to her bottom lip. "Wait! I've got an idea!" she said, muttering an incantation under her breath. Squall rolled his eyes as he saw her start to become transparent. They weren't even supposed to know that spell yet. He felt something press up against his cheek. "What the-" then a kissing noise resonated from the pressure on the side of his face, "Oh ew Rinoa." He said rubbing at the place where Rinoa just kissed him.

"Yes it works!" she inwardly squealed. Squall would have not _ever _let her do that if he knew where she was. She hurriedly skipped over to the school.

Squall sat there on the bench, silently waiting for his friend to get finished excavating the vampire invested high school. He pretended to still be doing his work while he was studied by the other population switching into other classes.

After about five awkward minutes of being stared at he finally saw some papers shuffle next to him. "So, how did it go?" he asked to the still invisible person.

"Oh it went great! Apparently the concert slash ritual thing is going to be at three in the morning." She yawned.

Squall smirked over at her. "Want me to come get you around two-thirty then?" he asked.

"Yes!" she flung her arms around his neck, "That would be perfect!" she squealed once again.

Squall groaned, "Alright, alright." He gathered up his things." So, see you around two-thirty in the morning."

(2:30 in the morning)

"Alright Squall are you ready?" Rinoa clasped her hands together.

"Hn" he turned his head in the direction of the way all of the vampires were going, leading his friend.

"So are you nervous?" she whispered, clinging to Squall's arm as to feel safer around the secretive inhabitants of Halloween Town.

Squall's eyes scanned the crowd again; hopefully since this ritual was such a big deal around vampires he would be able to see the blonde again. He has never felt his heart race so fast by just the mere glimpse of a person before. "No, I'm not nervous. I'm interested though, I wonder what it's going to be like."

"Mmhm." She nodded, still griping his arm. They walked in silence as they followed all of the vampires to what they assumed was the place where this ritual was going to be held. All of the vampires were dressed in black and blood splatters were all over their clothes, nothing at all like the wardrobe they wore when going to school. Some had on thick dark make-up around their eyes and chains on their pants. And everyone of them had their incisors visible.

Rinoa gulped as they went into the building that all of them were occupying, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Just calm down." He spoke gently, unwrapping her arm from his.

She slowly nodded as they found their permanent spot to stand in. The only thing going through Rinoa's mind at the moment was that she hoped that none of the vampires were hungry. Once everyone was inside, the doors shut with a sharp clang of metal. Everyone was cheering, while Rinoa was greatly starting to regret her suggestion of them coming. Squall just kept a placid expression on his face, waiting for the show to start that was supposedly going to be infamously preformed by a vampire named Cloud. After about two minutes of complete darkness, heavy metal music started to play in a catchy beat. On the stage before them were red and green spotlights moving frantically around, while bright white strobe lights occasionally flickered on and off. At the top of the stairs of the stage, a figure was walking down the steps, each time he planted a combat boot on the stairs the beat of the song would go off. Squall's breath got caught in his throat as he realized it was the attractive blonde who was on stage, wearing what looked like a black belt in the form of a choker around his neck, a black short sleeved trench coat, a black muscle shirt, matching fingerless gloves, and black baggy pants held up by a dark belt. His pants were tucked into his midnight black combat boots. When he turned to the side as he came fully down on the stage Squall got a better look at the left side of his head, he had a good amount of his bangs died red, while the bangs that came just before his ear were died black, matching his outfit very well indeed. He took the mike up to his lips, everyone was screaming out his name, some of the vampires were showing off their fangs, sticking out there arms in anticipation for what was to come.

"_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? _

_Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween."_

He stuck out his free hand, as if he was beckoning the vampires down below to follow him. He was walking across the stage, a proud and confident spring in his step.

"_This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night! This is Halloween. Everybody make a scene. Trick-or-Treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright!" _

Squall studied him. _'So this is Cloud?' _he smirked as he went on to the next lyrics. The guy that he practically had to have CPR for was the infamous Cloud.

"_It's our town, everybody SCREAM!"_ at the command, all of the vampire's shrieked.

"_In this town of Halloween, I am the one hiding under your bed; teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red! I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." _

Squall was impressed at how he could alter his voice like that, he was also impressed at how mesmerized all of the vampires were by this song and the shear darkness of it.

"_This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween." _

Cloud scanned the crowd, his eyes wanting to roll back into his head as he knew what was to come once this song was finished, but he still had a while till that time would come.

"_In this town, we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song. In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise! Round that corner, man hiding in the trashcan, something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll scream! This is Halloween, red'n'black and slimy green. Aren't you scared? Well that's just fine." _He groped at all of the hands that were reaching toward the stage, sharing in there blood lust.

Squall could not keep his eyes off of him, until Rinoa tugged on his sleeve, a horrified look in her eyes.

"_Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night. Everybody scream, everybody SCREAM! In our town of Halloween!"_ He put his hand up over his face to cover it up, only to act like he was ripping it off. _"I am the clown with the tear away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace. I am the who when you call, who's there? I am the wind blowing through your hair. I am the shadow on the moon and night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!"_ He took a couple steps to the edge of the stage where the stairs were located that led down into the crowd of thirsty vampires. Squall looked over to Rinoa, then back at all of the vampires, trying to make sure that none of them wanted to try a free sample of her blood.

"_This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween."_ He took the first steps down, the vampire crowd slowly making room; an isle for Cloud that led to the door they all came through.

"_Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare. That's our job but we're not mean. In our town of Halloween."_ As Cloud started to make his way to the back, he was turning in the crowd, going every which way and that, making sure to interact with his audience as the red spotlight shone down upon him.

"_In this town, don't we love it now. Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!" _Cloud turned again as he sang, his voice throaty as he turned. When he almost started the next lyrics he caught sight of a brunette teenager with a girl. They obviously weren't vampires. There was this tightening in his chest that started to ache as he thankfully recovered on cue for the next line, though he tried to not get the brunette out of his sight. That feeling wasn't normal. He went to the back and turned the handle on the door, revealing their town's main decision holder, Jack Skellington.

"_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee make you jump out of your skin! This is Halloween, everybody scream! Won't you please make way for a very special guy!"_ Cloud motioned toward the tall skeletal figure who walked languidly behind Cloud. Now this was the part all of the vampires were waiting for, as Cloud and Jack started making there way up to the front, two cages came down from the ceiling of the stage, revealing two horrified human's, obviously panicking for there lives.

They stared down upon the vampires' bloody irises, the color of their main food supply.

'_Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!'_

All of the vampires were prying and wildly trying to scamper toward the helpless victims in the cages. The humans that they took against their will were humans that had accidentally wandered into their realm. But since the security to hide their secret world has been considerately upgraded they could only find two sacrifices instead of their normal five-eight. But the vampires were not complaining. It was the adrenaline rush that got them excited.

"_This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" _

Cloud caught sight of the brunette again. _'Shit! He's looking at me!' _his heart jumped again. It felt heavy and like something was moving in his chest.

"_In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"_

He confidently started to make his way toward the front of the stage, with Jack following close behind. He had another spring in his long strides as his footsteps matched the rhythm of the last part of the song.

"_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la EEEEEHHHH!" _On the last note all of the vampires let out a deafening shriek, eager to get to their fresh meal, something they hardly ever got to have.

"Now all of my fellow vampires, I give you Jack Skellington!" There was an uproar amongst the crowd. But Cloud's previous hunger was quickly replaced by panic as he saw the brunette and the girl making their way out of the door. His heart jumped again. _'What is this?' _He was starting to get really worried about his chest. But he had to wait for Jack to give the signal, then he would sneak out in the back and try to find the brunette.

Jack got up to the stage, his brows making his dark wholes seem menacing. He held out his hands as the vampires went silent. He looked around the crowd, taking in the vampires' hunger level. He planted an evil smirk on his face. "Feast."

That made the vampires let loose and pounce on the stage, tackling and clawing one another to get to the fresh feast in front of them. The humans were struggling to get out, screaming profanities and about how they didn't want to die. It never fazed Cloud, or any other vampire. The way they looked at it, the humans that traveled into their realm were free game, a hunting season of some sorts. As the blood curdling screams ripped through the air, Cloud took off his jacket and left it backstage as he dashed out the door to find the person that made his heart start to move.

Squall was taking Rinoa outside. She couldn't take all of the cries from the humans wanting to live. He tried to calm her down from her intense shaking and wide eyes. It was even too much for _him _as he heard the ripping of flesh and cries from the humans inside. He didn't want to imagine what was going on in that place. He walked over to a nearby park and sat Rinoa down on one of the park benches. "Ssshhh." He soothed. "It's going to be alright okay?"

"B-b-b-b-b-but wh-why didn't t-they eat u-us t-ttoo?" she shook, rocking back and forth.

"I don't know Rinoa. But you need to rest."

"Hey."

Squall turned his head at the new comer. His eyebrows rose as he saw it was the vampire performer that was on the stage, Cloud.

"Oh…hey." Squall turned back to Rinoa. A part of him was getting on the defensive. If this vampire wanted to suck their blood dry he was going to have to go through one hell of a fight first.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to 'suck your blood' or anything." He made hand quotes on the 'suck your blood' part.

"Then why are you here and not….feasting?" Squall narrowed his eyes as he looked back up at the blonde vampire.

"Hm…well." Cloud let out a small nervous laugh, "Um, I saw you guys leaving and I wanted to know if you were alright." He looked to the side.

Squall abruptly stood up, "_I _am fine. _She _however is traumatized." He motioned toward his friend.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "It's not like you guys had to come you know? It was your choice entirely to see it."

"Well…" Squall tried to think of a come back, but he couldn't. Cloud was right unfortunately. "We didn't know."

Cloud stepped forward closer as Squall stood protectively in front of the still shaking Rinoa. "No one is _supposed_ know. That's why it's mostly kept a secret as to what we do on Halloween."

Squall sighed. Really, who was he to judge vampires of who they were? They drank blood. That was all there was to it. "So do you guys just torture humans or what?"

Cloud chuckled and brought his hand up to his mouth to cover up his laugh. "No. That's what our ancestors used to only drink though. Human blood. My great great grandfather still refuses to drink anything but the stuff. It's just a tradition that we drink human blood on Halloween."

Squall eyed him again, "So…you don't drink human blood? Is that supposed to make me feel better? I'm not human." He shook his head, fingering the small pocket knife in his back pocket that he always carried outside of school in case of emergencies.

Cloud let out a small smile. "Don't worry about it." He turned his head to the side, but still kept eye contact. "I already ate."

That made Squall's stomach churn, but he didn't know if it was because of the fact that he pictured the blonde violently smacking down on someone's neck for food or that smile that would make anyone's heart beat up to unusual speeds.

"So," Cloud brought his hand up to the back of his head, rubbing his neck, "Does your girlfriend need any help?"

Squall's eyebrow rose, _'Girlfriend? Oh! Rinoa!' _He smirked as he went back down to his friend. "She's not my girlfriend, but…I think she just needs some rest." He brushed back her hair as he turned and tried to lift her up piggy-back style.

"Here, let me help." Cloud walked forward, but when he touched the brunette Squall flinched away from him. That stung.

Squall didn't say anything about it. The flinch was a natural reaction, it's not like he meant it, but he let it go. Squall was silent as he started to walk, secretly hoping that Cloud would follow.

The blonde waited a while before following the brunette and the girl. He wanted desperately to talk to him, and he also wanted to make sure that the brunette's friend got home safely.

After about two minutes of walking Squall turned around to see Cloud still following, he glared at him, a hidden pout on his face, "Come on and get up here."

Cloud blinked his eyes for a second before letting out a small smile and ran up to the teenagers.

"So." Squall started, keeping his eyes straight ahead, "Your name is Cloud right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah that's right." He smiled again. "What's your name?"

Squall was silent again before responding, "Squall Leonhart."

'_Squall' _Cloud thought. That name sounded so right in his mind, "Squall." He smirked again.

Squall tried to hide the minuscule blush on his face when the blonde said his name. It sounded so right coming from his lips. "Yeah."

"Well, do you think she is going to be okay?" Cloud asked, trying to avoid another silent moment.

Squall looked over his shoulder at his now unconscious friend, "Yeah I'm sure that she'll be fine in the morning." He turned up a driveway toward a door. "This is her house."

Squall let go of one of Rinoa's legs, grabbing out a key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and started to bring Rinoa upstairs to her room. He turned around and saw Cloud still standing outside.

"Well aren't you going to come in?"

Cloud looked at the entrance skeptically, then looked down at the ground, _'No Welcome mat…damn'_ and shook his head. "I have to be let in first. Permission."

"Oh…well then I give you permission to come into her home and help me."

Cloud shook his head. "Is this _your_ house or _her_ house? It doesn't work that way Squall. I need someone to tell me it's okay or a generic 'Welcome' mat that basically says that the home owners are welcome to let anyone in."

Squall looked confused and left to go upstairs, "Whatever."

Cloud smiled and waited patiently for Squall to get downstairs. He brought his hand up to his heart again, and he started literally freaking out when he felt it beating. _'What the hell is it doing?' _Cloud panicked. His heart has never beaten before. His dad said that a vampire's heart starts to beat only…whenever you are with or thinking about your mate. Cloud immediately tensed up…his mate? But he saw tons of people tonight, so maybe he looked at a person and then saw Squall right afterwards and that is why his heart started beating right then. So maybe it wasn't Squall. Cloud looked down cast at the ground thinking about that. Squall was no doubt insanely attractive, but no matter what your mate looks like physically to everyone else, to the person that they are mated to they look more beautiful than anyone they have ever seen.

"Alright I'm done." Squall said coming back down the stairs. "I tried not to wake up her parents though." Cloud looked up at him and his heart started to beat again. _'Fuck…Squall Leonhart is my mate.' _He couldn't help but beam back up at the brunette. Cloud was normally so stoic and calm collected but knowing that he found his mate made him so excited. Although he wouldn't tell Squall about that until they became friends first. He didn't know how the brunette would act after just meeting each other.

"So uh, what are you going to do now?" Cloud questioned.

"I don't know." Squall locked up the house. "I'm not really tired, especially after _that_." Squall motioned back toward the center where the traumatizing event took place.

"Well, we could just hang out." Cloud suggested, starting to walk forward.

Squall quirked an eyebrow, "So what are we friends now or something?" he deadpanned.

Cloud turned back with his normal calm expression on, "Why? Is something wrong with that? Not aloud to be friends with a vampire?"

Squall blushed, but he thanked Hyne that it was dark so Cloud couldn't see it that well. But what he didn't know was that because Cloud was a vampire his eyes were specifically trained for night. He could see Squall's blush clear as day, but he kept quiet about it.

They ended up walking back silently to the park again, though instead of the bench they found their way over to a big hill. Cloud laid down in the soft green grass, while Squall took a seat next to him, one of his knees bent upward with his arm resting on it.

They sat in a comfortable silence for quite some time, with Squall sneaking a couple glances over toward his new friend. "Hey Cloud."

"Hmm"

"Uh, this question may sound dumb, but…" he ran his hand through his hair. "What made your hair red and black?"

"Oh." Cloud sat up and fingered his multicolored hair on his left side. "The red part is made with newly coagulated blood, and the black has been blood that is so coagulated that it turned black. We had to keep it in special storage for it to be able to maneuver and work with my hair though."

That made Squall about to throw up; he unconsciously put his hand over his mouth and stopped breathing, bile rising in his throat.

Cloud shot up at Squall's ill expression. "Squall I was just kidding okay?" he was patting the brunette's back as Squall was coughing, "I swear its just hair dye! Okay? Just red and black cheep hair dye I swear!"

Squall turned back to him and hesitantly touched his hair, it indeed was hair dye. "You bastard!" he punched Cloud's arm hard, but not enough to seriously hurt him. "You almost made me sick!"

"It was just a joke you dork." Cloud smiled over at him and returned to his laid back position.

Squall's composure quickly returned to his normal state, though a smile was forcing itself onto his face, but he turned his head away so Cloud wouldn't be able to see it. "Well it was a pretty convincing one."

The rest of their morning was spent silent, both more than content to just enjoy one another's company. Cloud pulled out his cell phone to check the time, "Well it's getting pretty early, I should probably head back home."

Squall turned toward him. He didn't want him to leave, they were having such a great time. "Well what do you say we do this again sometime then?" Squall turned over getting up.

"Yeah that sounds great. And next time I'll come out during the day on a Saturday maybe whenever you don't have school. I don't want to keep you tired all the time by coming out at night."

Squall graced Cloud with one of his almost never seen smiles, "That sounds great. Hey can I have your phone number? So we can settle a time later on in the week?"

"Yeah." Cloud gave him his phone number and Squall gave him his.

"I'll walk you home. You know…because it's still night out and I don't want any hungry vampires hurting you."

Squall rolled his eyes as they made their way toward his house, "Geez I'm so flattered."

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

><p>"So that's why dad doesn't want me out on Halloween…he was afraid that I might end up in this realm and then be sacrificed…like all of those other helpless humans." Roxas glared at the table in front of him. "I didn't know that vampires were such monsters."<p>

"Roxas your father is _not_ a monster." Leon retaliated in defence. "He loves you more than anything!"

"Hey, what about me?" Sora scowled at his dad.

"Well yes, you too Sora. But I'm just trying to make a point here." He folded his arms.

"Well that was a pretty…horrific story of how you two met." Sora considered. He was glad that he didn't grow up with that kind of Halloween.

Leon shook his head and rested his hand on his chin, "It was brutal."

"Well when did you find out that Cloud was mated to you right when he met you? I mean, this was before you knew about it right?" Sora asked. Leon just nodded his head, "Cloud told me after I found out about it."

"Well I'm just glad that Aunt Rinoa has recovered from all of that trauma!" Sora sporadically exclaimed with wild hand motions.

Rinoa never liked the idea of Squall being with a vampire after that fiasco. She was hesitant about them being friends but once they started dating she kept her distance. She still hung out with Squall and even helped raise Sora, so Sora considered her his aunt and Rinoa thought of Sora as her nephew even though there was no sharing of biological blood to connect them in such a way. Ellone was also Sora's aunt, but she never came by too often, only on holidays and birthdays.

"So, how did you guys end up dating?" Roxas asked. He was actually curious about his parents' past intimate relationship. It might help him fix things in the future.

"Well, we-"

'_DING DONG'_

"I'll get it!" Sora jumped off the couch and ran toward the door, Leon close behind. Roxas just stayed on the sofa.

Sora threw open the door to reveal a tall man with spiky black hair. "Uh…who-?"

"Sora?" Cloud politely pushed back Zack to reveal the older of his sons.

"Dad!" Sora jumped into Cloud's chest. "You're here!"

Cloud smiled down at his brunette son, and rubbed his head with one hand while the other massaged his back. "Hey Sora. Yeah I'm here."

"Cloud." Came Leon's voice. He was leaning up against the door frame.

"Leon." Cloud glared not wasting any time, "I'm here for Roxas. He needs to come back home."

Leon's brows furrowed together, "Can't you at least just come in so we can talk?"

"We already had _enough_ talking back at my house dammit now _where_ the hell is Roxas?"

"I'm right here dad." Roxas said behind Leon, touching his arm.

"Oh Shiva Roxas are you okay?" He moved, with Sora still attached securely around his waist, to go hug his blonde son. "Hyne you had me scared to death. Please don't ever leave like that again."

"Dad…I-can't breath." Roxas choked.

"Oh sorry." He still rubbed Sora's head as he looked up at Leon, still having one of his arms around Roxas.

Leon let out a broken sigh.

"So these are your kids huh?" Zack spoke up from behind Cloud.

That was the first time Leon even noticed the other man on his doorstep. He automatically went on the defensive.

"Zack. What are you doing here?" Leon deadpanned.

"Don't talk to him like that Leon." Cloud raised his voice slightly.

"Well if you must know, Cloud asked for my help to find his son." The lycan stood proudly. "And it looks like I did my job right! Unlike someone over here…" Zack glared over at Leon. "You suck at the job of being Cloud's mate, _and_ his husband."

Leon let out another glare and a growl. He was all too well aware that Zack still had feelings for Cloud. One time Zack found Leon in the supermarket and all he could talk about was how great he and Cloud were even though they fought most of the time when they were together as teenagers. Leon could practically smell that Zack was lusting over Cloud right now too. Hyne it was disgusting and it made his blood boil. _No _one lusts over his Cloud, especially Zack.

"Roxas come on now. We need to get back home. I'll explain everything later."

Roxas hesitantly shrugged out of his father's grasp. "But Leon was...dad was already telling me about everything. And I…" Roxas paused; he wasn't sure how his father would take this. "I want to spend some time getting to know him and Sora…please."

Cloud's look was pure hurt. He did nothing but raise and love his son with all of his being and he wanted to spend time with Leon? The father that left him? But once again, he still had no control over this. This decision was Roxas's choice, no one was forcing him.

Cloud stared longer at his son before slowly pulling back, trying to hide the dampness forming at the edge of his eyes.

"Alright Roxas." Cloud turned away. "I'll call you in sick from school…stay as long as you want."

"D-dad that's not what I meant! I mean, it's not like I'm going to stay here forever! Please don't sound so sad." Roxas pleaded, taking more steps toward his dad.

Cloud let out a sarcastic laugh, he felt like everyone was leaving him. Now Leon had everything Cloud lived for, both of his boys. He didn't know what else to do. All of a sudden he felt so alone, so hurt. He just kept walking; he knew that Leon would take care of them. Cloud brought up a hand to his eyes, covering any evidence of what may come out.

"Hey Cloud come here, you can stay over at my place for a bit okay?" Zack took Cloud's shoulders in one arm, trying to do his best to comfort him. He knew that he was receiving glares from Leon and Roxas, though much harsher ones were resonating from the adult. Sora was just standing there confused and concerned with what had just transpired.

Cloud hesitantly brought his arm up behind Zack's back, grabbing onto the backside of his shirt and making him feel more secure in the elder's hold.

The trio watched the men retreat. Leon wanted to scream. He wanted to go and beat up Zack and take Cloud into his own arms to comfort him. But he was not about to take part in such violent activities in front of his kids. But that look on Cloud's face, how hurt he was that Roxas didn't want to go back home with him. The violence was worth trying to make him feel better. While watching Zack and the love of his life walk away in such an intimate embrace, how easily Cloud held on to Zack for dear life, he realized just how bad he had messed things up. How he hurt the one person in the world that he never wanted to see hurt. He didn't know what to do to make it better. He just wanted to make Cloud's pain go away. And he had no idea how to do it.

"Come on boys, back inside. I still have a lot to tell you."

* * *

><p>yay! More Flashbacks in the next chapter, and possibly a lemon, depending on how far i get in the flashback. (Leon won't talk about him and Cloud having sex in detail to his kids though...that's just gross. XD) Now I need to know something important, should i update Forget Me Not, Silver Wings, or this fanfiction next? Forget Me Not only has one more chapterepilogue left, but i have lost all inspiration for it pretty much...so I need to know which one you guys want me to update next! and soon please! Please Review! :) They give me good ideas and make me update faster! (update...not type up...that normally takes me the longest because i don't like looking over at my journal then back at my laptop. it fucks with my eyes. D:) but for you all i do it! ;) and don't forget about The Christmas Shoes story I made for well...Christmas.^^ Review if you would so kindly do so! and if i miss any typos, TELL ME PLEASE! XD


	3. Part 3

WHOOHOO! SUPERBOWL SUNDAY! I'm ready to keep the game on mute and turn it up for the commercials! XD Oh my goodness and I got an awesome fanart picture for this fic! It made my day! Fanart is ALWAYS appreciated! ^^

**Final Flame:** I'm not bashing Zack. ^^ I like Clack too, but there has to be _some _rivalry. ^^ (and another one is coming up...mwahahaha)

**WARNING! **ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER BY CLOUD'S FATHER! (It kinda just sorta happened...I wasn't planning on him being really abusive...so I apologize)

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy

* * *

><p>Zack walked Cloud back to his house in Halloween Town.<p>

"Come on Cloud, it will be okay." He tried to cheer him up.

Cloud's eyes were crestfallen, "But…he doesn't want to be with me…neither of them do." He shook his head.

Zack sighed as he unlocked the door, "Sure they do Cloud. But the blonde one just wants to spend a little time with Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass." Zack chuckled.

Cloud faintly smiled. Leon did used to always have that attitude, especially out in public. "His name is Roxas." He said walking in and sitting on Zack's couch.

"Hm? Who?" the lycan took a seat next to him.

"The blonde one." He smiled, "His name is Roxas, and the brunette is Sora."

"Ahhh. I see." Zack took a longing look at Cloud's smiling face. "They look a lot like you." He said placing his chin in his palms.

Cloud looked over slightly and blushed, "Thanks." he whispered.

Zack and Cloud were silent for a few minutes until Zack brought up a topic that was gnawing at his mind, "So, you actually loved that jerk?"

Cloud let out a soft sigh and slowly turned to Zack, his eyes barely meeting the other man's, "Yeah." _'I still do…' _

"Well why? I mean he's taking your kids from yo-"

"Zack you're not helping."

"Oh." Zack made an apologetic face, "Sorry about that."

Cloud made a brief nod and then they both settled back uncomfortably into an awkward silence.

"So, do you want to talk about anything? Get anything off your chest?" Zack asked after five minutes.

Cloud slowly shook his head, "I'm just really tired." He whispered.

Zack smiled over at him, "Well I'll let you take my bed, alright? How's that sound?"

Cloud looked up at him, "Zack I'm not taking your bed. If it's okay with you, can I just crash out here on the couch?"

The lycan laughed at that suggestion, "Well no. You can't. I want only the best for you, so you get my bed."

Cloud sighed in frustration, "Well it's your house. You should be the one getting your bed."

Zack stood up from the couch and outstretched his hand toward the lovely blonde on his couch. "Well if we can't come to a compromise how about we both sleep in my bed?" he winked.

Cloud smirked but shook his head politely, "I don't think so Zack."

Said man pouted at his immediate rejection, "But come on Cloud! I'm not letting this one go. You are sleeping in my bed."

Cloud glared at him and got up off the couch, "If it will make you shut up and get me to sleep faster I could really care less right now. I'm sick of arguing." He was getting fed up with how much fighting he has gone through in one day.

The raven haired man smiled triumphantly. "Alright Spike! This way."

Once they reached the top of the stairs Zack showed Cloud to his bedroom. "And this is my cozy bed." He grinned.

Cloud wasn't even paying any attention to what Zack was saying, he just automatically walked over the mattress and laid down, sleep soon overriding his system.

"Hey Cloud, how does it feel to be in bed with me again?" Zack asked playfully, poking Cloud's side.

Cloud turned his head groggily and nodded at Zack's question.

"Good?" Zack chirped.

The blonde didn't even pay attention to Zack anymore, he was so tired. He immediately let his body become the prisoner of sleep.

"Good." Zack smiled sweetly over at Cloud's peaceful face. He quietly stripped himself of his day clothes and pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants. He timidly made his way into the bed with Cloud. There were no words to describe the amount of joy that he was feeling right now. He stared at Cloud sincerely, a small smile on his face. He brought the covers over themselves and put his arm around Cloud's midsection, securing him to his chest. Cloud wasn't awake to protest. But even subconsciously, being so close to Leon and being in this world brought up memories in his dreams that tried to suppress over the course of twelve years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(FLASHBACK) <strong>_

Cloud got home from dropping off Squall from their night of talking. He was so lucky. For some vampires it takes years before they found their mate.

"Hello Cloud." His father greeted as he came through the door.

"Hey dad." Cloud smiled at him.

Cloud's father gave him and incredulous look, "Come here."

Cloud hesitantly walked over to his father, "Yes? What is it?" Cloud's father glared at him and fell silent. He leaned inward toward Cloud's chest. He stayed like that for a few moments before pulling back and smiling. "Who is she? I can smell your blood moving. And your heart is beating."

Cloud scoffed, "Yeah, it feel's weird that my blood is circulating now." He hesitantly looked up at his dad.

His father smirked, "As it should. So who is she? What is she? She better not be-"

"She's not." Cloud stopped his father. His dad had an intense hate for sorcerers. Cloud knows why though. When Cloud was five his mother was killed by sorcerers, now his father detests them. He used to hate them also until he met Squall. On their walk home Squall told him he was a sorcerer and it just confirmed his suspicions. He could smell something strong and powerful in his blood, magic, but he wanted it to be confirmed. His blood smelt intoxicating. His eyes fluttered as he remembered Squall's smells, both his body and blood.

"That pretty huh?" his father spoke up, noticing the way his son's eyes were dazing and he was swooning some.

"Yeah, he's gorgeous." Cloud smiled. But right when a fist collided with his jaw he quickly corrected himself. "I meant she! I meant she!" Cloud was on all fours, rubbing his bruised jaw. That would definitely leave a mark.

"You meant _she_ huh? You sick piece of filth."

"Dad I swear it's a she! I just forgot the 's'! I swear!" he covered up his head as he felt another blow land on him.

"I've had enough of you! Go to your room! It's almost daylight anyway." His father spat.

Cloud got up without protest, though he rolled his eyes when his father couldn't see. He quietly shut the door to his room and made his way toward the first-aid kit that he kept under his bed. He had to try to heal the bruises before he saw Squall again. He hissed whenever he pressed down to hard on his bruised jaw. _'Hopefully they go away!'_

* * *

><p>When Cloud walked to school the next day he was surprised to see Squall there on the bench in the courtyard, along with his friend who passed out. Cloud tried to avoid him by hiding his head behind other people and walking briskly into school. Though a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He sighed in relief when he turned around and it wasn't Squall. "Hey Zack, what's up?"<p>

Zack slung his arm over his shoulders, "Nothing much, just coming to see my gorgeous boyfriend off to school."

Cloud paused a bit, a low growl resonating from his throat. He totally forgot that he was Zack's boyfriend. Once he laid his eyes on Squall he was the only one he thought about.

"Oh yeah, Zack. Um, don't you think that…maybe we should, oh I don't know…see other people?" he shyly looked up at him. Normally whenever they broke up it was mutual, usually after a fight, but this time Cloud was the only one that wanted to do it.

"What?" Zack laughed, until he saw how serious Cloud was. He sobered up immediately, "You're being serious?"

Cloud looked down again averting his gaze, "Yeah, I am."

"But why?" Zack asked heartbroken.

Cloud shook his head, "I'll talk to you about it later. I have to go to class now Zack, I'm sorry."

Zack stood there as he watched Cloud leave. He was still until two minutes after the first bell rang.

Squall saw the lycan and Cloud exchange words, but thought nothing of it, though he did notice the utmost dejected look on Zack's face as he walked away. He also noticed there was no goodbye kiss. He looked at him confused before he noticed that Rinoa was talking to him about something, but he wasn't really paying attention, he was excited about Cloud and him hanging out the upcoming weekend.

They have been nonstop calling each other, only texting when it was reasonable or necessary. He scoffed as he felt his stomach flutter at how much he enjoyed their conversations. He put his palm up to his cheek to hide the visible blush from Rinoa.

"Squall? Have you even been listening to a single word I've been saying?"

* * *

><p>Cloud hesitated in front of the mirror on Saturday morning, today he and Squall were going to the zoo. Nothing really 'fun' was ever open specifically during the daytime except bowling, golf and the zoo. The mall wasn't really their type of crowd. <em>'Day life is so boring.' <em>Cloud grumbled. He did a couple once over's of his style of dress for the zoo, a light blue turquoise shirt, covered up over a white hoodie, light scuffed up jeans and an old worn out pair of converse. _'I really need to invest in another pair of shoes.' _Cloud scrutinized his footwear. But the rest of him looked quite exceptional. He dressed in light clothes in order to reflect the sun. He found out one time when he was little that wearing dark colors in the daylight was a veeerrrryyy bad idea never to be repeated. He still had light scars on his back from the burns. It hurt like nothing he has ever experienced before. He turned around and studied himself from the backside, these jeans fit him just right, accentuating his rear. A smirk danced on his lips, _'Not half bad.' _He turned around and now faced the new task ahead of him: lying to his dad. He would rather wake him up and lie rather than leave with out telling him and have his dad wake up before he came back only to notice him gone. He swiftly made his way to his father's bedroom where he was sound asleep. He carefully tiptoed his way over to him on his bed and shook him lightly, "Dad. Hey dad wake up." He whispered. He heard some grumbling before his groggy father opened his eyes and faced him, "Cloud, what is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out."

His father blinked repeatedly at him, then collapsed back on the pillow, grumbling an uninterested "Why?"

"I have to go visit Aerith, her mother is still ill." Cloud held his breath awaiting his father's response.

His dad nodded his approval, "Giver her my condolences." He mumbled as he fell back to sleep.

Cloud nodded and walked outside, quickly texting Aerith the situation that he told his father. Aerith was one of Cloud's best friend's; she was a witch studying horticulture. She was one of the select few his father knew about and would let him hang out with that wasn't a vampire.

He started walking toward the zoo, thinking of all the possibilities the day could bring.

* * *

><p>Squall was walking up the entryway that led to the zoo, not really the most 'hip' hang out, but it would do. And besides, seeing the animals every now and again was calming. As he got closer he saw Cloud leaning up against the brick wall that led to the gates of the zoo. A smile tugged at his lips as he strutted forward toward the other teenager. Cloud was checking his phone as he walked up to him. Squall felt like his heart literally jumped in his chest as he got closer, taking in the sight of him. He looked fantastic. Squall now felt a little uncomfortable with how he dressed: a white shirt and his regular leather pants with too many belts. He wished that he had a hoodie or a raincoat to cover himself up right now, he would feel a lot better and a lot less self-conscious. Squall gathered himself and walked up to the blonde, tapping his shoulder. "Hey."<p>

"What the fuck?" Cloud jumped in the air as he was startled out of his own technologic world. He grabbed his chest, right over his newly beating heart. "Shit you scared me Squall." He played it off, coughing some to cover up how shaken he was. He shook his hood covered head, getting rid of the scare attack that his mate just gave him. _'His mate.'_ Cloud repeated in his head. He softly smiled up at Squall who in turn gave him a confused look.

The brunette shook his head and chuckled, "Whatever. Sorry about scaring you." He turned away his head so that Cloud wouldn't see him smile. When Cloud smiled at him like that his chest burned with a pleasant tingle that resonated within him. Cloud followed behind him wordlessly as they made their way to buy tickets to the zoo.

* * *

><p>The animals were fun to look at. Cloud liked all of them; they each were his favorite in their own way, while Squall just looked around at anything but the blonde beauty that was standing next to him. They kept a safe distance from each other…about two centimeters. Cloud kept brushing his hand against Squall's but acting like it was just an accident while Squall would bump into Cloud and say 'Sorry, force of habit.' Whatever that meant, but Cloud didn't question it and that's all that mattered.<p>

"Hey Squall, are you getting hungry?"

"Yeah actually, you?" He turned toward the blonde vampire.

Cloud licked his lips; it took all of his self control to not feed on his mate right then and there. "Yeah, I'm really hungry actually."

They made their way over to the food court where residents of Halloween Town and some tourists were standing in line for their food.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Squall asked as they stood in the shade off to the side.

"No I'm fine, I'll look around to see if they have anything for me to eat." He whispered. He was never this embarrassed of being a vampire before. As he left Squall in line, people kept staring at him as he walked around the food court area to look for an open blood vendor. _'Oh come on, there has to be at least _one_ here!' _Cloud sighed as he looked around. Then he heard a cough come from a dark secluded area that he had bypassed about six times already on the look out. It was the only open blood vendor. Cloud smiled in relief as he ran over to him.

"Hey thanks. How did you know this was what I was looking for?" he asked curiously, pulling out his munny.

"Because of what you're wearing and you kept wandering around. It was just a good guess."

"Oh." Cloud softly chuckled. "Alright, well I'll have a bag of AB please."

"Coming right up." The cashier said as he left to go get the bag. "Chilled, hot or room temperature?" he called from the back.

"Chilled!" Cloud yelled.

The man nodded and brought back a bag of AB blood. "Alright that will be six fifty munny."

Cloud rolled his eyes. That was expensive! But he wasn't going to blame the cashier; he wasn't the one who made the prices.

"Alright thank you." Cloud said handing him the munny and then grabbing his change and a spoon. He secured the change in his pocket before he made his way back to Squall.

The vampire looked around for a bit until he spotted the brunette sitting in a well shaded corner.

"Hey, thanks for sitting in the shade." Cloud said gratefully sitting down across from him.

"No problem. I thought you would feel better here." He said munching on a french-fry.

"Thank you." Cloud mumbled. He stared down at his bag of slushy blood, then back to Squall, and then looked at everyone else eating their 'normal' food. He was extremely self-conscious. He waited around a bit, looking awkwardly down at his food. Squall noticed this, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hm?" Cloud pulled himself from his thoughts, "Oh nothing."

Squall eyed him, "I thought you said you were hungry."

Cloud looked up at him ashamed, "I am. I really am…"

Squall was silent for a second before taking Cloud's bag of blood and opening it for him, "Then eat it." He smirked.

Cloud nervously looked around at all of the people eating their lunch. Some were staring at him, others just minding their own business.

"Don't care about what they think. You need to eat just like we do." He said sincerely. "I'll even take a bite of it if you want me too." He said confidently, though he couldn't hide the underlying hint of nervousness that was in his voice.

Cloud chuckled at his request and shook his head, "No, thank you." He let out a small laugh and put his spoon in the chilled liquid. "But that did make me feel better." He took the first bite and let out a low satisfied groan as the cold substance made its way down his throat. He had much more class than some of his vampire friends who would just tear into the bag mercilessly, thus leaving behind a huge bloody mess.

He grinned as he saw Squall's satisfied face, but quickly covered it up as to not show off his fangs, smiling behind his hand.

Squall shook his head, smirking. "Don't cover up your smile Cloud." He said.

That made Cloud smile more and laugh some as he realized just how childish he was being. "Sorry, it's just that…I don't know."

Squall's face went back to its normal expression when Cloud uncovered his mouth, revealing his pearly whites. The sorcerer smiled on the inside as Cloud was himself, showing off his vampire glory as he spooned more blood into his mouth. They were enjoying eating and participating in idle conversation through bites of food when a big red slushy came crashing down upon Cloud's white hooded head.

"Ow!" even though it didn't really hurt, it was just a reflex, "Hey what was-" Cloud raised his voice turning around in his seat that the direction of the icy came from. Squall was already standing up, his chair flung to the floor. Anger was fuming from his body, ready to maim the person that just did that to his Cloud...his Cloud?

"Hah! Drink that you blood sucker!" a teenage boy laughed as his posse joined him in their sick joke.

"Yeah how does that feel? Stay in your own time zone! It's not night yet, when all of you freaks come out!" Another roar of laughter.

"Ha! Yeah you little-" He never even got to finish his insult as the form of a brunette flew across the courtyard and tackled him to the ground.

"Take it back!" Squall growled, fury very much present in his eyes.

"W-what?" the boy asked after just having the air knocked out of him.

Squall pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, "All of you! Take back what you just said to him!"

Cloud got up from his seat, "Squall it's alright, sure it will stain, but I'll just buy another hoodie."

"That's not the fucking point!" Squall yelled over at him. _'Come on Squall…calm down…think before you act…okay I thought about it.' _He let the kid drop to the ground, but before he hit the concrete Squall punched him square in the stomach, sending him flying a couple yards and over a table.

A part of Cloud felt warm at what Squall was doing…which was also weird, he thought he might be getting a fever but he wasn't sick. Vampires were always cold to the touch, but Cloud has never felt this warm before, and it wasn't because of the sun. _'He…cares…' _Cloud mentally swooned; he didn't want to make a scene anymore than he already was by falling over due to how protective his mate was being. It made him feel special, like he meant something to someone, and it made him feel protected: safe.

Soon Squall was in a full out brawl with the kids that were making fun of Cloud. "You fucking little bastards! I'll kill you for doing that!" he yelled throughout the punches and kicks that he was dealing and receiving.

Cloud had to forcibly pull himself from his 'knight in shining armor' thoughts and quickly dashed over to save Squall, not like he needed saving, he was doing a pretty good job at thinning them out.

"Squall stop it." Cloud said calmly, prying Squall out of the heap of teenagers.

"What the Ifrit is going on here?" a security guard came running up to them.

"He just attacked us sir!" the group whined.

"What the fuck? You guys where the ones that threw that slushy on my boyf-my friend's head!" Squall snapped. He wasn't usually one to show emotion, but what they did was unforgivable and in his mind they deserved what they got.

Cloud was too caught up in the situation that he didn't hear Squall's little slip up.

"Well who threw the first blow?" the guard asked.

"HIM!" all of the group shouted.

"Is this true?" he spoke, adjusting his belt.

Squall gritted his teeth and turned his head down to the side. "…yeah."

"Alright, out you two." He spoke in a gruff tone; he was being a little bit forceful with Cloud, more so than he was with Squall as he escorted them to the zoo entrance. "You two are banned from this zoo." He said with authority as he looked with disgust at Cloud. "Especially you."

"What?" Cloud quirked an eyebrow, he didn't do anything though! All he did was pull Squall out from the fight.

Squall was silent as he watched the retreating security guard's back. "Prick." He mumbled. He grabbed Cloud's hand and walked away from the zoo. "Come on, let's get you changed and washed up. You can come over to my house if you want."

Cloud blushed at the suggestion but wouldn't dare dream of turning it down, "Sure."

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, dad! I'm home and I brought Cloud!" he yelled throughout the house. The first parent to appear was his mother. "Oh why Cloud! We have heard so much about you, come in, come in." She ushered sweetly. Cloud was thankful that she invited him in, and it was a bonus that they had a welcome mat, which if Cloud remembered they didn't have one when he walked Squall home a couple nights ago.<p>

"Oh my, what happened to your head?" She inquired, "Well let's get this washed and fixed up. Make yourself at home sweetie. Laguna! We have company, make sure you're decent!" she called up the stairs.

Squall slapped a hand to his face in embarrassment at what his mother just said as Cloud took off his hoodie and gave it to Squall's mother, who already had her hands out to take it. Cloud really didn't want to have her wash his clothes, it wasn't polite, but if she wanted to do it, then to deny her would be impolite also.

"Come on Cloud." Squall muttered, leading the way to his bedroom.

Cloud was burning now; he swore that his insides were on fire as the excitement of seeing his mate's room became more apparent the closer they got to it.

"Here, make yourself comfortable."

Cloud stared in awe at Squall's room. It was so simple and mature, yet still had some boyish teenager aspects, like dirty laundry piled up in a corner, some socks and shirts missing the basket and a couple papers on the floor near his nightstand. Cloud walked over to Squall's neatly made bed. It was a light grey plaid mattress with dark grey lines that made it plaid. "May I sit?" he asked, as Squall was picking up his room.

"Hm? Oh yeah go ahead. I told you to make yourself comfortable didn't I?"

"Heh yeah you did." Cloud confirmed. Instead of sitting on the mattress like he had asked, he laid down on it instead, taking in the Squall's scent on the pillows and blankets. It also smelled like some sort of laundry detergent. He felt sleepy. "Hey Squall?"

"Yeah?" came the sole response.

"Do you mind if I take a quick nap? I'm really tired. It's like what…three-fifteen in the afternoon?"

Squall looked over at the digital clock on his beside, "Two-fifty." He chuckled, "But you were close. Sure go ahead, what time do you want me to wake you?" He looked over at Cloud to get and answer, but a secret smile made its way onto Squall's face as Cloud was already dead to the world.

'_He must be really tired…'_ Squall thought. He sat on his bed, the opposite side of Cloud. He stared at the ground for a couple minutes before he lay down on his bed too. He turned toward Cloud, his chest meeting the vampire's back. _'Sweet dreams Cloud.'_

* * *

><p>"Squall, honey?" Raine called from downstairs, "Dinner's ready!"<p>

She and Laguna waited a couple more minutes until she called again. When he didn't come down on the second call Laguna got up from his seat to go retrieve his son.

"Squall? Mom says dinner's…ready." He whispered the last part. The sight in front of him took him completely off guard. Squall was sound asleep and lying down on his side, his arms curled around a blonde boy in his bed. This must have been the guest that they announced earlier.

He let out a soft smile as he saw his son's eyes twitch and his grip on the blonde boy become firmer.

"Squall." He whispered to his son. He moved over to the side Squall was closest to and touched his head, removing the hair that fell in front of his eyes out of the way. "You need to wake up. Dinner is ready."

Squall's head turned at the sound of his father's voice, "Wha-?" He tried to move but realized he was holding something. He looked down through his sleep infested eyes and stared, a dark blush creeping its way onto his face. He was spooning Cloud. _'Shit!' _Squall thought. How was he going to maneuver his arms around Cloud to let him go without waking him up?

He silently looked to his dad for help. Laguna just chuckled and rolled his eyes and he went around to the other side of the bed and picked up the sleeping teenager.

"Mmm…ah?" Cloud mumbled into Laguna's shoulder. "Wake up kiddo." Laguna laughed.

Squall quietly got out of bed and looked at his dad, clearly embarrassed. Laguna just shot him a look and whispered "Don't worry about it." And he left with a wink, carrying the blonde vampire down to the living room. Squall followed them.

"Wake up buddy." Laguna bounced the boy in his arms like he did to his own son when he was a baby.

"What?..." Cloud rubbed his eyes as he opened them and then at once realized where he was. "Oh no!" Cloud jumped out of Laguna's arms and checked his cell phone. _'7:23' _He let out a sigh of relief. His dad wouldn't wake up until around eight o'clock. They always slept in on the weekends. "Why hello Cloud." Raine purred as she saw him. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Mom." Squall deadpanned. He opened his eyes and then nudged his head toward Cloud who finished rubbing his eyes from his nap.

"O-oh! I forgot! Cloud please excuse my ignorance." She said innocently, forgetting that he was a vampire for a moment.

Cloud let out a throaty chuckle, "Don't worry about it Mrs. Leonhart. Maybe someday I will, but not tonight." He smiled at her.

She curtly nodded her head and went over to her son, fixing his messed up hair. "Well feel free to come over anytime you want to okay Cloud?" she smiled over at him.

Squall growled but tried his best not to disrespect his mother as she preened him for dinner. Cloud smiled at the situation, he wished his mom was still around to baby him like that. "Thank you Mrs. Leonhart. But I should better get going now, but I will definitely take up that offer."

"Wait Cloud, I'll walk you out."

Cloud raised his eyebrows, "Alright." He shrugged as he made his way to the door.

Squall followed him outside and closed the door behind them. "Well it was a lot of fun today Cloud…even if…we did get kicked out of the zoo." He smirked as he rubbed the back of his head, completely ruining his mother's pampering.

Cloud smiled back at him, "It was fun Squall. I would love to come over again and hang out some more too. Your family is awesome."

This was Squall's turn to raise his eyebrows, "What? Are you being serious? Were you not just in there with them?" he scoffed.

Cloud smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "It's a lot more fun than at my house."

Squall leaned up against the frame of his porch and Cloud started to walk down the steps. "_Can_ I go over to your house sometime?" he asked with curiosity.

Cloud hesitated as he turned around. "It would be better if you didn't. It's a long story."

Squall gave a quick nod of his head, "Well we have our whole lives for you to tell me about it."

Cloud blushed and turned back around and laughed, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>The course of a year has passed. Cloud was beginning the end of his eighteenth year and Squall was a little over nineteen. And over the course of the year their friendship has grown extremely close. They would have sleepovers at Squall's house, and rotate doing different activities in the days and nights.<p>

And tonight Cloud was finally going to let Squall come over to his house for a midnight swim in his backyard pool. It would be later on in the night when Cloud's father would be getting ready to go to bed so he wouldn't notice him.

Cloud waited patiently by the fence of his house for Squall's arrival and ran over to give him a hug when he finally showed up.

"Damn Cloud. Excited much?"

Cloud realized that he probably was overreacting to this situation but this was a big deal for him. "Well come on." He opened up the back gate for them to sneak into the backyard where the chlorine lit pool was placed.

Squall stared at the beautiful pool. "Wow Cloud. That's beautiful." He gaped as he walked around toward where Cloud was taking his shirt off….TAKING HIS SHIRT OFF! Squall did a double take at Cloud's porcelain body. His skin was milky white, his nipples a shade of pink. He didn't realize that he was staring until Cloud jumped into the pool.

He quickly mimicked the other and tore his shirt off in no time. Being shirtless with Cloud was only one of his many fantasies that he's wanted to fulfill since he met the attractive vampire that stole his heart.

He slid into the icy water, shivering as it washed over his skin, giving him goose bumps all over his body. That icy feeling automatically diminished whenever Cloud resurfaced right in front of him. "So, do you want anything?" he asked.

Squall realized their close proximity, _'Fuck yes. I want you.' _

Noticing Squall's intense staring Cloud smirked and helped him out with his options, "Do you want a glass of lemonade? Soda? Water? A snack of some sort?"

"Oh, uh." He chuckled out of embarrassment, "No, I'm fine thanks."

"Alright." Cloud smiled up at him. All around them was silent, only the gentle lapping of the water against the sides of the pool was audible. Cloud looked down a little and coughed, the chlorine getting to him.

Squall blinked and shook his head, "Are you alright?" He touched Cloud's bare back that was out of the water. He patted it to make sure Cloud was coughing alright.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." he smiled toward him.

"Yeah sure." Squall furrowed his brow in concern.

Cloud thought for a moment. "Hey, do you want to play a game?"

"Heh what? What kind of game?" Squall shook his head.

"Well there's nothing really fun to do in a pool besides…swim. But in this game either you or I will have our eyes closed and try to find the other person in the water while said person is trying to hide from the person with their eyes closed and not make any noise."

Squall thought it over for a minute. This game sounded familiar, like pool hide and go seek. "And no cheating either." Cloud chuckled. "I don't know if your magic can find me or not."

Squall rolled his eyes. "I promise not to cheat Cloud."

"Good. Do you want you or me to have our eyes closed first?"

"Flip a fucking coin Cloud." He splashed water at him playfully.

Cloud rolled his eyes and shook water out of his hair. "Fine, since I suggested it, I want you to go first."

"Of course." They bantered playfully as Squall closed his eyes and Cloud moved off to somewhere unknown. Squall counted to ten until he started to move. This was so childish, yet it brought out his inner kid, which has been locked up since he was about thirteen. "Hmmm where are you?" Squall moved his arms around in the water and swam toward the deep end. _'Ug, this will take forever if I keep movie slowly. The worst I could do is run into the wall.' _So with that thought in mind Squall started to swim fast around to every corner, keeping his arms outstretched to touch his prey.

Cloud however was trying to move away from Squall without making any noise, which was difficult. If Squall was moving fast, then that meant that he had to move fast or risk getting caught. But going fast meant making noise, and that was definitely not good. _'Shit!'_ Cloud thought as Squall came about an arms length of touching him. He started to slowly move around him, but Squall kept coming at him. _'Aw damnit…'_ Cloud chuckled silently. He had to move fast now. He quickly dodged Squall's attempt to grab him but that ended up splashing water everywhere.

"Hmmm…" Squall hummed intrigued, and followed the sound of the water.

"Fuck!" Cloud laughed as Squall's finger came within millimeters of his chest.

"Hah!" Squall tackled in front of him and grabbed Cloud's arm, with the latter thrashing about, giggling and trying to get away. "No wait stop!" Cloud laughed as Squall now had his eyes open and was tickling his sides and grabbing him around the waist, not letting go.

Cloud kept turning around in his grasp trying to get away. As he turned around to try to push Squall off of him, the brunette snuggly wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, not letting up his hold while he was still struggling. Cloud finally gave up and sighed, leaning his head against Squall's wet shoulder, that fight was exhausting. He smiled faintly into the sorcerer's shoulder as Squall was still holding him, not wanting to let go anytime soon but trying to not make it very apparent. Cloud's eyes flickered up out of his state of bliss from being held by his mate so intimately when he saw a light go on in his father's room.

"Shit Squall!" Cloud whispered. He quickly pulled him to the edge of the pool to wear a person wouldn't be able to see them if they came out the backdoor. The water was a lower lever than the top of the wall so they could still breathe air with out being noticed.

Squall unconsciously held Cloud protectively up against his chest, and when he did, he felt something off, something that vampires don't ever have.

Cloud's father pulled open the backdoor and stood to look out at the pool, "Cloud? Are you out here?"

Cloud looked up at Squall, he put his hand on Squall's shoulder and pushed him down some to life him up and over the wall.

"Oh yeah, hey dad. I was just about to come in; I know it's getting early."

Cloud's dad just looked at him and shook his head, running a hand down his face, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Uh…I don't know. But I'll be inside in a minute okay? It's the weekend so I can stay out a little bit right?"

"Yeah I guess, just come inside in about twenty minutes okay? I'll be waiting for you."

Cloud's heart sped up to a triple speed than what was normal, and this was not because of Squall holding him around his waist…still.

"A-alright dad, I'll be in there in a bit."

His father nodded and went back inside.

Cloud sighed and let himself sink back into the pool, his head resting against the wall.

"Guess I should get going then huh?" Squall asked with slight disappointment in his voice.

Cloud's eyes were closed as he nodded, "I'm sorry." He said softly as he finally opened up his oceanic blue eyes.

"It's fine, don't be sorry," He bit his lip, "But I do have one question before I go."

Cloud perked up with interest at what could be on the brunette sorcerer's mind. "Sure, shoot."

Squall held back for a second on his question, not knowing if this would be a sensitive subject or not, "Why…why is your heart beating?"

This question took Cloud off guard and he immediately started stuttering as blood rushed to his cheeks, "What?...why-why do you want to know?" he played it off. He was worried about what Squall might think about him being mated to him.

"Well, I'm curious. I mean…vampires don't have a heart beat right?"

Cloud sighed, he would just do it. The question came at him so fast that he didn't have time to make up a lie and pull it off. And he never even thought this far ahead as to what he would say if Squall managed to ask it.

"They can actually…"

Squall still looked confused and waited for Cloud to continue, "If they meet their mate, their one true love, then their heart starts beating." Cloud hid his face in his arm to cover up his facial expression.

"Oh?" Squall asked now intrigued, that was really interesting, but it made his hopes go down. Cloud already had a mate…his one true love…he had to dare himself to ask his next question, "Who is it?" He whispered.

Cloud just groaned into his arm and let out a muffled answer, still not facing the brunette.

"Cloud I really can't hear you…" his voice was quivering.

Cloud removed his arm and looked down at the ever so interesting water ripples. "I…I said it was you…" he slowly met eyes with him, "Squall."

"What? Are you joking?" he started shaking his head.

"See this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you! Oh Shiva Squall, ever since I laid my eyes on you in the audience last Halloween my heart has been beating, and when I'm with you it beats faster than it ever has before! Oh please don't be mad or go away or something! Shit Squall I don't think I'll be able to take-" Squall grabbed the back of Cloud's neck and quickly guided his lips onto his own, moving them slowly up against the others as he awaited an anticipated response. It took some time for Cloud to actually register what was happening and to not think that this was a dream. Once he got that through his head, he smiled as he let his lips move in sync with Squall's. But Squall let it end far too quickly for either of their likings, but Squall remembered what Cloud's father had said. Twenty minutes. And they had about five, give or take a few, left. "-it." Cloud chuckled as he finished his sentence. They were quiet for a few minutes as they just stared at each other, Squall cradling the back of Cloud's neck and Cloud placing his hands on top of Squall's shoulders. "I guess I should _really_ head out now huh?" he breathed.

Cloud's eyes were crestfallen once he realized that Squall indeed had to leave soon. "Yeah…unfortunately."

"Hm." Squall hummed and pecked his lips once more before pulling himself up onto the ledge. As Cloud followed him Squall pulled him to his chest once more, walking backwards toward the fence, "You have no earthly idea how happy I am to be your mate Cloud." He said as he bumped into the gate. Cloud smiled at him and kissed him repeatedly, "Me too." He managed to say through their kissing.

Squall reluctantly pulled back from him and kissed his forehead, "Good morning Cloud." He said as he left down the street.

"Good morning." Cloud whispered to him, holding his hand up to his chest. He turned around, depressed now that Squall was gone. He turned around to head back inside to where his dad was waiting for him when he noticed both his and Squall's discarded shirts. He let out a laugh as he picked up his shirt and Squall's. He forgot his damn shirt and now he let Squall walk home half naked. Cloud shook his head in amusement as he walked over to the backdoor and went inside.

His father was waiting for him on the couch. "Cloud…we need to talk about something."

Cloud nodded as if it wasn't a big deal and walked over to sit in front of his dad.

"What is it?"

Cloud's father glared at him, "Why do you smell like someone else?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" he tried to play it off. His father walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "What are you trying to pull? Huh? I smell sorcerer on you don't lie to me! Someone was in there with you! Right?" he fumed.

"I-I-dad I don't know, really!" Cloud panicked.

"Then who the fuck's shirt is that?" He snarled, his incisors were elongated.

"It-it's just a friend's! I promise!"

"A _sorcerer friend_?" he punched Cloud's jaw that sent him flying into the wall. A vampire's strength was nothing to be messed with.

"We-well yeah, but I-"

"What have I told you about them? They killed your mother!"

"He's not like that dad!"

"Heh, oh really…" he picked up the shirt that was not Cloud's. "And why would a sorcerer be your friend after everything I've told you about them? They kill! They manipulate! They-"

"So do we dad! Not all of us but that's what people think! They all think that about us! It's all the same fucking opinion! Damnit you're not always right!" Cloud interrupted him, which just rewarded him with another punch, this one to the gut.

"Don't you dare talk back to me! I don't want you to ever talk to this boy! Ever! Why would you go against my wishes and make friends with a sorcerer?" he yelled again.

"Because he's my mate dad! He's my fucking _mate_! The night my heart started beating was the night I met him, he makes me feel like I can do anything in this whole entire world dad! Anything!" he cried holding onto his stomach.

"Fucking shit…so it _is_ a boy." He scoffed, "Should have known you'd turn out this way."

"I've always been this way dad! And nothing's wrong with it! I've had boyfriends before and always behind your back! You think I'd let you stop me from being who I am? I'm a fucking _Frail_! And what about you and mom?"

"You know damn well not to talk about that!"

"You're a fucking hypocrite! You went against your parent's wishes just so you could be with her and now you're preaching to me that I can't be with _my_ mate? You're fucking sick!"

This time a kick to the side, "Yeah, and look where defying my parents got me! My mate is dead! The love of my life died because of you and those sick sorcerer's! You fucking bastard!" he screamed at him.

Cloud was huddled on the floor, hands covering his head as he recollected his father's words, "It wasn't my fault…" he sobbed, his body was wracking with them, "I know that it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault…" he buried his head in his hands as the blows from his father stopped instantly. "It can't be my fault."

"Well it is. You know it is. You wandered off on your own away from your mother and got caught by a sorcerer gang. You were the one that made her make the decision to sacrifice her life for you to keep you safe. They wanted to take a life, her being a human could do nothing to fight against them, but to save her _little boy_ she would do anything. Even give up her life for you as long as they sent you home safely."

Cloud kept shaking his head, tears streaming unwillingly down his face. "I didn't know…I didn't know." He had enough of his father's taunts, he snatched Squall's shirt out of his father's grasp and picked his up from the floor before dashing upstairs to his room. He flopped down on the bed and sobbed, harder than he has ever sobbed in a good seven years. He wanted someone to hold him, he wanted his mate. He wanted Squall to make him feel whole again and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but more than anything, he wanted his mom.

* * *

><p>It was 10:00 in the morning the next day. Cloud left without waking up his dad this time, so he went to the one place where he knew he would be accepted and loved.<p>

"Cloud? Are you okay?" Raine answered the door.

Cloud didn't make eye contact, he just kept staring at the floor, "Mrs. Leonhart…may I come in?"

"Oh yes sweetie please do." She said grabbing Cloud's hands and taking him inside, "Oh darling what happened to your face?" she said examining his bruised jaw. "Here let me get an icepack." She left swiftly to go grab some ice and came back to place it on Cloud's bruised cheek. "Now Cloud what happened? Squall told me that he went to see you this morning. Were you like this then?"

He numbly shook his head, "Well can you tell me what happened?"

Cloud coughed out a choked sob, he wished that he had a mother to be like this with him. "I'll talk to you about it later okay?" he said turning away, holding the icepack snuggly against his face.

"Alright Cloud, do you want me to get Squall? He might be up by now but-"

"It's alright. I'll just go upstairs and see."

"Alright Cloud, take your time okay?" she suggested as she held his back to make sure he wouldn't fall over.

He gave a quick nod and headed up the stairs to Squall's room. He knocked and then heard some shuffling from inside of the room, "Yeah mom what is-Cloud? Oh Hyne are you okay?" he asked as he guided Cloud down to his bed for him to rest. "What happened?" he growled. Someone hurt his Cloud, and he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

Cloud didn't answer him though, he just whispered, "What would you think if I moved in here…with you and your family?"

Squall climbed on the bed with him and moved to cradle his hurt head on his shoulder. "I think that would be fine Cloud." He said. Heck they've been friends long enough Cloud practically lived over at the Leonhart/Loire household anyway. "So he did do this to you…"

Cloud shook his head and turned in his mate's grasp to be held closer, "How did you know?" he scoffed.

"Honestly it wasn't that hard to figure out. I mean his attitude and tone of voice last night was enough to convince me that he wasn't the nicest guy in the world. And just…knowing that he did this to you makes me so angry." Even though he was furious beyond belief he tried to stay calm and comforting for Cloud.

Cloud felt so broken and so lost, he honestly did not know what to do, he just wanted…to be loved. "Squall…?" he choked out.

"Hm?" Squall hummed, running his fingers through Cloud's feathery blonde strands.

"Will you love me?" he deadpanned.

"Cloud I have loved you for a long time. At least I thought it was love, but now I'm pretty sure it is. Of course I will love you."

Cloud just nodded and got up on his knees, moving to straddle Squall and started to kiss him deeply, running his hands up his shirt and underneath the hem of his pants. Squall stared wide-eyed at what Cloud was doing and quickly stopped his actions, "Cloud, what are you doing?"

The vampire just stared back confused as to why Squall wanted him to stop, "You said you would love me."

"Well yeah I will but…emotionally. I love you physically too but I don't think you are in the right state of mind for this, plus my parents are home."

"Well you're the sorcerer; put a sound proof spell on your room or something." Cloud whimpered. Did Squall not want to love him?

"Cloud, I need you to trust me, and to talk to me about what happened before we do anything like that okay? Just calm down and talk to me."

Cloud sighed and laid his head back down on Squall's shoulder and told him the story of last night's events. Squall lifted up Cloud's shirt to see the bruises that had been inflicted upon him while he was gone. He let out a broken sigh and held him close. "Everything will be alright Cloud. I promise."

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, so that's how you found out." Roxas said as he munched on a bag of chips that he was sharing with his brother.<p>

"Mhmm." Leon sighed. "I promised him that everything would be alright and here I go and mess it up once you two were four." He shook his head.

"I just don't get it though…dad and I used to go to the zoo all the time…"

Leon let out a laugh, "We didn't get kicked out of _that_ one Roxas. Just the one here."

Roxas's mouth twitched to the side, well now he felt stupid. "So…how did dad have us anyway?"

Leon rubbed his temples as he got ready to tell this tale of how his ignorance turned him into a dad. "Well…when your father and I…uh…had…."

"Sex?" Roxas threw in his input.

"Well yeah." Leon blushed; bringing up a hand to cover his smile at how blunt Roxas was. This was just so embarrassing. "We've done it before…It was a little while after he moved in with us. But we just got really into it one night and Cloud stopped me, asking for a condom."

Sora squirmed uncomfortably in his seat hearing about his fathers' sex life. _'Ew…' _

"And I said no. He asked me if he knew what a Frail was, and I said of course I did. But in reality I had no clue what he was talking about. I just played along and with every concern he brought up I just acted like it was no big deal. So when he said if I wanted to ever be a dad I said that one day I would love to be one, of course I didn't know that Frail vampires had the ability to bear children. We just started college at the time too. So some time after we uh…made love, I can't really remember how long it was, he came to me crying. I didn't know why he was so upset. He asked me again if I was ready for the responsibility of being a dad, but at the time I said no, because I was in the early years of college. Then he ran away from me when I asked him what was wrong. So I went to go find Aerith in the green house and she said that Cloud was pregnant, and then she explained to me what exactly a Frail was. Shit I felt so stupid…we got married while he was pregnant with you two. It wasn't anything flashy; we just had three witnesses, my parents and Aerith and a really awkward cake. And then not long after, you two were born." Squall smiled. "That was hands down the best day of my life."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Flashback)<strong>_

"Damnit Fuck Squall it hurts!" Cloud cried as he was being carried away to a delivery room.

"Why didn't you come in earlier Mr. Leonhart?" The nurse asked the blonde, "We told you once you start feeling pain that you should come to the hospital as soon as possible."

"I didn't know I was going into fucking labor!" Cloud yelled.

"Just calm down." Another nurse said. "Sir, you are going to have to wait out here, no one is allowed inside the operating room except staff." He turned to the the blondes companion.

"But-" Squall yelled, but the door separating him from Cloud was already shut in his face. There was a deep rumble from his throat before he shouted a big 'FUCK YOU!' to the door…who didn't respond back. He tried to open up the door but it was locked. He tried banging his fists on it until it broke down but that didn't do anything either. _'Ug! Fuck this! I want to be with him…I _need _to be with him right now…' _

He started to pace around in the waiting room, wanting to know just what in the world was happening to his husband. He just turned twenty and he was already going to be a dad. It was like he was waiting for an eternity. He flipped through his phone, checking any messages that his parents sent him. They were already on their way. Cloud didn't want his father to know anything about it, he didn't tell him about the pregnancy or anything. The last time he saw his dad was the time he packed up all of his stuff and went to stay with Squall. _'I don't think I've ever waited for something this long in my life.' _Ten more minutes passed until his parents showed up.

"Squall Leonhart! Why aren't you back there?" Raine shouted over to her son.

"They wouldn't let me mom! Trust me I about bashed the door in!"

She gave a big huff, "Well that is just ridiculous! I am suing this hospital!"

"Just calm down dear." Laguna soothed, although he was antsy as well.

They waited for a good hour. Honestly Squall didn't think that it would take this long. He was going to go insane if no one told him what was taking so long. He just wanted to make sure his kids and Cloud were alright so they could go to their new home. Cloud explained to Squall about the idea of living in the human realm, away from all of their problems, and to start a new life. Squall thought that was a great idea, so he had his parents travel to the human realm to buy a house while Cloud was pregnant. All of their stuff was already moved into it too, a nursery included. It was a surprise baby shower gift for the couple. And it was the only baby shower gift they got too, besides some clothes and toys bought by their friends. They waited another thirty minutes before the doctor finally came into the waiting room and told them that they were ready to see them. Squall ran past frantically, pushing the doctor out of the way, Raine doing the same. Laguna just quickly apologized for them while complaining about a leg cramp that he got as he followed his family. Squall almost slipped as he ran past the door that led to Cloud's room, but he effectively grabbed the handle which steadied his fall. He quickly opened it and ran into the room, followed by his parents. There in the bed was an exhausted Cloud, eyes half closed and no doubt a stapled up stomach, and in two hospital cribs next to him were two baby boys. Squall held his breath as he walked further into the room to look at his sons, the two miracles that he and Cloud made together, by complete ignorance on his part. How could something so beautiful be made by accident? They were so perfect, and so small. Squall had to wipe his eyes on his forearm as he looked at his sleeping newborns wrapped up snuggly in their blankets.

"There were...some complications." Cloud mumbled. "But we all are alright now." Raine went over to comfort Cloud while looking at her grandsons. "Oh Cloud, they are just so beautiful." She cooed.

He weakly smiled at her, "Thanks. Squall helped a little in that department."

Squall walked over to him and kissed him lightly, "Hyne I love you Cloud. I was so scared."

Cloud let out a throaty chuckle "I love you too Squall. There's nothing to worry about now."

Squall smiled as he rubbed up and down Cloud's forearm, "Can I hold them?"

"Sure. I'm just too tired to hold them right now. It sucks, I really want to but I'm just so exhausted."

Squall gave Cloud a sympathetic look as he walked over to his sleeping sons. He didn't know which one to pick up first. He looked at the names they picked out a while ago on their wristbands. He picked up Sora first, his mother made him practice how to hold a newborn before it was time so he was pretty experienced now. Raine in turn picked up Roxas and looked down at him sweetly.

"Hi Sora." Squall whispered as the baby's chubby cheeks stretched as he opened up his toothless mouth to yawn.

Raine walked over toward Squall with the other twin. Squall just couldn't believe it. They were the spitting images of both himself and Cloud. He couldn't help it as another tear slid down his face. They were just so perfect in everyway possible.

"What are they? Is one a vampire and the other a sorcerer?" Squall asked the nurse that was waiting by the door.

"They are too young to tell. Once they start their toddler years you will know. By then their features will be fully developed for what their true nature is."

"Hmm" Squall hummed. "I'm just glad that they all are healthy." He looked back down at the now sleeping Cloud. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to either one of them."

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

><p>"Hm…Zack?" Cloud turned around in the unfamiliar bed. "Zack where…Zack unwrap your hands from me please."<p>

Zack just smirked, tightening his hold. "But you like being held like this right? Being in the arms of someone who cares deeply for you?"

Cloud was silent as he looked at the mattress. "Just let go…please. You're making me remember things that I wish I forgot…about him."

"You want to be loved Cloud. Nothing's wrong with that." Zack whispered. "I know that I can never replace Leon. I mean he's your mate, but…" Zack wracked his brain, trying to think of ways to make Cloud forget Leon, even if it was just for the moment. "But I will love you Cloud. If you want me too."

Cloud tried to turn away, but it felt so warm to be held like this again, to be protected in a possessive hold. And what Leon said to him back at the house_…'__You know what? I never really realized how lucky I was to not be a vampire until right now Cloud. I can actually see myself in the mirror and I can actually fall in love, get remarried, and fuck someone else in my lifetime, no matter how long I live!'_

Those words…they hurt. They hurt him so much. Those words made his heart wrench in every direction possible. He wanted to feel loved again; he wanted to feel whole again. Cloud didn't know if this was going to make him feel that same way or not. '_I can actually fall in love, get remarried, and fuck someone else in my lifetime, no matter how long I live!'_

He turned to Zack who was still looking at him intently. He hesitantly nodded his head, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Okay, just some little things here. I hate it when I'm serving a customer and they feel like I am the person to complain to about the prices of out products. NOT MY FAULT PEOPLE! I don't own the company! So I made Cloud be a nice customer and respect his casheir. And also, has anyone ever played hide and go seek in a pool? my friend and I do it in the creek aaaallll the time! XD though I bumped into a rock once and kept grabbing fish instead of my friend...hehe. So to everyone that likes American football, once again, HAPPY SUPERBOWL SUNDAY! I swear it's like...a national holiday...to most of the people I know anyway. ^^<p>

Take care! Until next time, Read and Review darlings!

and big things coming up in the next chapter...BIG THINGS! ^^


	4. Part 4

Finally I updated this story! I am so sorry for the delay guys, there really is no excuse for me being late other than just...well I don't even know the reason why. O.o but the main point is I updated! (yay)

Edited by: star-stickies

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or it's characters.

Please review once you are finished reading. :) I would like to know how this fic is coming along so far.

* * *

><p>The following morning Leon awoke with a monster of a headache. The covers on his body felt like lead that weighed five tons and it didn't help his migraine knowing that Cloud was with Zack all night; it was the main reason why he didn't get any sleep.<p>

Guilt overwhelmed him as he moved the covers off of his sweaty body and shoved his face into his hands, cursing as he realized how much he had lost. He felt that all chances of getting Cloud back were slim to none, probably leaning more to the 'none' part. _'I don't know what to do to get you back…'_ He choked out a trembled sigh as he gazed down at his wedding ring that legally bound him to his beloved vampire. _'…Cloud.' _

* * *

><p>When Cloud agreed on letting Zack love him, he didn't take into account that Zack would expect him to love him back in return, though he tried his best to attempt to.<p>

Currently, Cloud was making Zack some breakfast in the kitchen; a task that he hoped would take his mind off of the situation, but to no avail. He threw the dirty dishes in the sink out of frustration and put his head in his hands, spreading his fingers so he could peek through, trying his best to glare at the onslaught of sunlight through the window. He cursed the time change, making him get up earlier in the morning and sleep earlier at night. It pissed him off, but it was a small obstacle that he could deal with. He used to be out during the day all the time when he was with Leon and raising both Sora and Roxas, but when it changed to being just him alone bringing up Roxas he would sleep while his son was at school, and then work at night. He had just finished plating Zack's meal when he jumped slightly at the feeling of strong arms encircling him. "Hey," whispered the intruder. Cloud felt his face flush slightly at the hold and replied back with the simple response that the raven lycan had just given him.

"It smells delicious." He purred, hands rubbing soothing circles over Cloud's stomach.

"Hn, you sure don't waste any time getting straight to your point, do you?" Cloud retorted, now cleaning up what was leftover of the food. Zack smiled behind him, "I never changed, Cloud." He lowered his head behind him and placed feathery kisses along Cloud's jugular, making the vampire let out a small hiss at the contact of his lips on his neck. The touch was making his skin burn, but the sudden feeling of Zack's tongue sneaking through his lips made him forget about the unpleasant burning, even though it intensified. Just knowing that he was finally being kissed like this again made him want to moan, despite the fact that he had to bite back a snappy remark when Zack left his mouth on his skin just a little too long and his neck started to blister; although it was unbeknownst to the lycan. Cloud tilted his head away and cringed up his shoulders, signaling for the lycan to back off. Feeling a hint of hurt when Cloud tensed up at him he moved away, just shaking it off as Cloud still not being over Leon yet. After all, he only agreed to let the lycan love him last night.

"So what are you going to do today, Cloud?" he brought up as he started to eat the delicious meal.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders as he watched Zack eat, his stomach letting out a sudden growl, "I'm good with staying inside." He glared toward the window again. Zack looked at him and smirked, "You are just like I remember." He shook his head playfully.

Cloud just moved his eyes over toward the other man, "Hm?"

The lycan moved his head from side to side again and graced the blonde vampire with a smile. "Well I'll go get you some food then. You can stay here if you want."

Cloud nodded as Zack chuckled and got up, putting his happy plate in the sink.

Grabbing his keys, Zack walked over to the door with Cloud following behind him. As the door knob turned, Zack's hand was yanked by Cloud. If Zack left him he would be alone again, even if he said he was coming back. But what would Cloud think of while he was alone? Would he think of how much Roxas doesn't want to be with him? How Leon doesn't love him anymore…?_ 'Shit.' _

"Wait, Zack." the vampire whispered desperately.

"Yeah?" he grinned as he turned back around toward him, "What's wrong, Cloud?"

Cloud's mouth opened and closed again multiple times before actually gathering up enough courage to admit that he needed someone by his side. "I-I just…don't…want to be alone…again." He whispered, trying to hold back his emotions. He felt ashamed he was feeling this way; normally so strong and guarded, he didn't know why all of a sudden he was 'scared' of being alone. It was probably because he was afraid of where his thoughts would wander off to. Zack gave him a heartfelt smile before kissing him.

Everything seemed to stop for Cloud, just standing still with his lips tingling. He couldn't tell if it hurt or not, just that there was a tingling sensation going all through his body. Zack smiled as he caressed Cloud's chin and pulled his lips back, "Don't worry, Cloud. You're not alone." He shook his head slightly and put his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud slowly brought his fingers up to touch his lips, still feeling Zack's mouth on his own as he looked back up at the lycan. "Do you want to come with me?" he inquired, raising a brow.

Cloud bit the inside of his lip but felt safer at that suggestion. "Yes, but…" he looked around outside cautiously.

"Oh! Wait here!" Zack exclaimed, gently running past Cloud and up the stairs.

Folding his arms delicately and caressing his elbows, he waited for Zack.

"Here we go!" his voice called from the room, reentering with a light grey long sleeved shirt, made with thin material. "Will this do?" he asked grinning down at the other male.

Cloud let out a slight smile, "Yeah, that's fine."

"Awesome." Zack threw the shirt up in the air and caught it as it came back down. Cloud rolled his eyes as he showed off, waiting for Zack to run down the stairs and hand him the shirt.

Examining the soft material that was thrown to him, Cloud looked around, "Where's the bathroom?" he asked looking from side to side.

"Second door on the left." He motioned toward it.

"Oh, thanks." the vampire made his way into the bathroom to change. Zack waited in the living room patiently by the door with his arms crossed. _'Cloud…' _he smiled at the room that the object of his thoughts disappeared into.

* * *

><p>"Sora! Get up! It's time for school!" Leon called from downstairs.<p>

"Mmmph…" Said teenager turned over in the bed and flung his arm across the mattress.

"Ow!"

"Wha-?" Sora yelled, falling on the floor in a tangled mess of covers. "Oh my gosh! Roxas I'm sorry!" he quickly got up from the floor and checked on his brother.

"Damn, Sora." Roxas rubbed his face.

"Ah man, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, "But I'd be getting dressed if I were you."

A light bulb seemed like it went off in Sora's head once he realized that he should indeed be getting dressed for school. "Oh yeah! Hey, you wanna come with?" he asked as he rummaged through his dresser drawers.

"To your school?" Roxas asked as he too got out of his brother's bed.

"Well, yeah." The brunette twin laughed, trying to pull on a pair of jeans, "It's a lot more entertaining than staying here all day or going to work with Dad."

"What does he do?" Roxas asked curiously.

"He works at a construction company restoring old houses, building new buildings and roads, stuff like that." He muffled through his top.

"Okay, well I guess I'll go with you, but-" he looked around, "Do you have a second uniform?"

Sora turned around quizzically while still in the middle of changing his pajama pants into his jeans for school, "Huh? We don't wear uniforms." He grinned as he threw some of his clothes over to his twin, "Here, you can fit into my clothes."

"You guys don't wear uniforms? Man, you're lucky." He stated, inspecting the wardrobe that was given to him. Sora just shrugged his shoulders as he went into the bathroom to take care of his hygiene, Roxas soon following.

While both washing their faces, Roxas noticed that he hadn't heard Leon's voice in a while. "Hey, why hasn't Leon called for us yet?" he asked, looking out of Sora's bathroom door.

Sora spat in the sink, taking out a brand new toothbrush from a side drawer and handing it to Roxas. "He normally knows that I take a while, so he just gets me up earlier."

"Oh." Roxas opened up the brush and squirted some toothpaste onto the bristles, "You're lucky again." He laughed.

Sora talked while Roxas finished up, "Not really. It's more of a 'I got you up so you get yourself ready to go on time' type of thing. I've been late to school countless times before just because I '_took my time.'" _He emphasized, trying to mock his father as best as he could.

"Heh," Roxas wiped his mouth, "My Dad…" he paused, "Well _our _Dad I guess, Cloud. He-"

"-wakes you up then yells relentlessly for you to get your rump downstairs." Sora smiled at his brother while Roxas raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I know."

Roxas still looked confused.

"The cauldron, remember?"

"Oh! Right." He shook his head, remembering. While he caught up with his father and his brother the night before, Roxas found out that they had indeed been taking care of him and Cloud in the human realm. Like the time when Roxas had to walk home in the pouring rain without an umbrella though he never got wet. He never did understand it, he just thought that he was hallucinating and needed to lay off the sea salt ice-cream.

"Alright Rox, let's go. I can't wait for you to meet my friends!" Sora beamed at him.

Roxas smiled and ran down the stairs, following his brother.

"Okay Dad, we're ready!" Sora called as he jogged down toward the table where three bowls of cereal were waiting for them.

"Wow…" the blonde slowly approached the table, "I haven't had cereal in forever."

"Yeah," Sora twisted his face in embarrassment, "It's a cherished delicacy in this household." He laughed.

"Sora, are you criticizing my breakfast again?" Leon growled as he stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair off with his pajama pants thrown on. Roxas had to turn away to cover up his faint blush; his Dad was _hot!_

"Nooooo." Sora whined cutely as he started munching on the cereal. He wasn't fazed one bit by his Dad's lack of dress. They both walk around shirtless all the time; it's _their _house after all. Roxas started to think why it was so weird all of a sudden, he and Cloud walked around shirtless almost everyday back in their house at home and he never thought anything of it. Come to think of it, that could possibly be the reason why Namine always got frequent nosebleeds whenever Cloud would be shirtless at Roxas' home while the two of them were working on a school project. Though the adult blonde would always immediately apologize, yell at Roxas for not telling him that he had company over and then proceed to run upstairs to get more decently dressed. Leon on the other hand could care less if Bahamut himself was in his house; he would still walk around like he wanted to. "Your breakfast is perfectly fine." Sora chimed.

"Uh huh." Leon turned, grabbing some juice out from the refrigerator for their breakfast.

"So Roxas, are you going to school with Sora today?" he questioned as he brought some glasses over and poured the beverage. Roxas just kept focused on his cereal, "Y-yeah."

"Well, you have fun." Leon smiled at his blonde son, then turned his attention over to Sora, "Sora, did you finish your potions assignment?"

"Uh…my what?" he looked confused.

Leon sent Sora a fatherly glare when he got up to go get a napkin for his son, who now had milk dribbling out from the corner of his mouth, "Sora don't even think about using your shirt."

"But it's nature's napkin!" he whined and folded his arms, rolling his eyes at how Leon wouldn't let him wipe his mouth on his top. Roxas finally got enough courage to look up at his father, now looking at his back. The blush on his face immediately vanished from his cheeks and his nervous expression was replaced with one of concern. "Dad?"

"Yes Roxas?" Leon asked, smiling at him and turning back around toward the table, throwing a napkin Sora's way.

"Uh…what…what happened to your back?" he asked cautiously.

The elder brunette looked down solemnly at the chair and closed his eyes, "Let's not talk about that, Roxas."

Sora squirmed uncomfortably in his seat at the awkward silence that followed. He never really questioned the marks on his Dad's back before. He always just let it go, thinking that it was always just something of the past.

"Oh, okay." Roxas nodded obediently, now kind of embarrassed.

"It's okay, Roxas." His father reassured with a small smile, "Hey Sora? I'm meeting with YenSid after work, so I'll be home a little bit later okay?"

"Mhmm," He hummed through a mouthful of cereal.

"Who's YenSid?" Roxas quirked an eyebrow, finishing off the last of his breakfast.

"YenSid is Dad's old teacher; he used to be his apprentice." Sora nodded frantically, proud that his father was apprenticed by a wizard of such magnitude.

Roxas mouthed an 'Oh' and nodded his head in slight understanding.

"Okay! We're done Dad!" Sora shouted, grabbing both of their bowls and placing them in the sink.

"Have a good day you two." Leon said as he walked them to the door, wrapping each one in a strong hug before releasing them, lingering a little longer on his hold on Roxas.

"Roxas?" Sora turned toward his brother as they started walking to school. "Why is your face so red?"

Said twin was trying to calm himself down from the shirtless hug that Leon gave him. It was hard to think that someone _that _attractive was his Dad! "Oh, I'm fine Sora, just nerves, I guess."

"Aw come on! You're gonna do fine." Sora held Roxas' hand and started swinging it back and forth as they commenced in idle conversation.

"So then we go to math class. I don't know about you but I _suck _at math!"

Roxas let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I'm not too bad in-eeEYAAH!" letting out a high pitched scream he jumped five steps back.

"Huh? Roxas what's wrong?" Sora stared in confusion at his brother.

"It's a snake! A huge fucking _SILVER_ snake!" he yelled and started to hide behind Sora, hoping that the brunette could just zap it away or something.

"What?" Sora giggled and looked at the snake that immediately slithered past him at lightning speed, heading straight for Roxas. Sora knew automatically who it was and started scolding the reptile. "Riku, stop it!"

The snake ignored the command, instead, changing into a silver tiger mid-strike at Roxas who was punching it in the head as it tried to bite him. "Riku!" Sora ran over to his brother's rescue, trying to pull the huge feline off of him.

"What the fuck is this thing?" Roxas yelled as the huge silver animal still tried to attack him. This wasn't his imagination, was it? Because if it was…he didn't want to think about it. "Riku, damnit! I said _get OFF! _That's my brother you idiot!" The tiger was struggling in Sora's grasp, trying his best not to hurt the brunette teenager but effectively throwing Sora off of him where he landed a couple feet away on the sidewalk, "Riku, come on! Stop it! Please!" The tiger turned and ran over to Sora in a protective stance, now transforming into a lustrous silver wolf with more intimidating eyes than before. His teeth were barred and he was snarling, fur was sticking up on his back and his ears were pulled up against his head as he growled. Roxas was scared to death, moving back slowly on his hands and feet away from the creature.

"Riku damnit stop this or I'm breaking up with you! Do you hear me?" he bopped Riku on the nose, making the canine whimper and look up at him with pleading eyes. "Now listen to me." Sora's voice was stern to him, "That is my brother, the one that I talk about all the time! You should remember." He spoke with hurt in his voice, trying to guilt the wolf.

Turning to face the scared blonde boy, the silver wolf backed up and hung his head in a low pout.

"Good." Sora stated affirmatively, quickly forgetting his anger. He wrapped his arms around the soft fur, instantly returning to his regular bubbly attitude.

"S-Sora." Roxas shivered on the ground, "Are you actually _dating _that thing?" he asked in disbelief, remembering Sora's threat to break up with the silver beast. "It just tried to kill me!" he put his hand over his heart as Sora ran over to help him back up to his feet.

Sora laughed it off, "Don't worry Rox." He grinned, "That's my boyfriend, Riku." The wolf just looked up ashamed. "Aw come on Riku. It's okay." Sora tried to encourage him. The canine just huffed. "Come on Rox, you forgive him, right? He just misunderstood, that's all. I mean we _were _holding hands." He grinned sheepishly.

'_My brother is dating an animal…? My brother…is dating an animal…My brother…' _

Roxas looked uncomfortably at the silver creature before slowly nodding his head. He only forgave him for his brother's sake. If this were under any other circumstance he would complain to Axel about it. Normally he could hold his own when he was up against bullies by himself, but a snake-tiger-wolf…that was a job meant for Axel. That boy could take care of anything, especially if it involved Roxas. He caught himself daydreaming when the wolf started to change again.

He tensed up, wondering about the infinite amount of possibilities the beast was going to transform into next. Roxas was wincing while Sora smiled at the wolf as it was changing into a human form. The blonde hissed and put up his guard but once Sora smiled over at Roxas saying, "Tah Dah!" the blonde human calmed down some, gulping as he took in the figure before him. Beautiful silky, silver hair that came down to just above his back, milky white skin, and those piercing aquamarine eyes that were mesmerizing to just look into, now that they weren't filled with rage. His wardrobe consisted of light blue, scuffed up skinny jeans and a grey top. He actually wouldn't mind being mauled by him now; he was gorgeous!

"That…is your boyfriend?" he spoke in awe.

"Yeah." The silverette teenager replied, "I'm sorry." He walked over to the blonde twin who instinctively took a step back. Riku then turned to Sora, "I thought you said he forgave me…"

The sorcerer hugged his boyfriend comfortingly around his midsection, "He does! It's just instinct, Riku, don't take it personally." The taller teenager looked ashamed, so he introduced himself from afar. "I'm Riku, your brother's boyfriend." He stuck his hand out. Roxas did his best to approach him normally as he took his appendage and shook it firmly. "Well, I'm Roxas. The boy you just almost killed and your boyfriend's twin."

"I already said I was sorry." He rolled his eyes.

Roxas let out a small smile to reassure him, "Dude, it's okay, really."  
>Riku still looked unsure so Roxas changed the subject, opting for a question instead of an awkward silence, "So…Sora, does Le-Dad know that you two are dating?"<p>

Sora and Riku looked at each other unsure, then back to Roxas, "Um…kind of."

"Kind of?" Roxas turned his head to the side.

"Well…" Sora rubbed the back of his head in nervousness, "Dad's kinda overprotective, you know? He knows that we are close and he already suspects but…he would_ kill_ Riku if he ever found out we were actually dating."

Riku then took a possessive hold around Sora's waist and smirked, making Roxas feel like a pansy because he was too much of a hard ass to suck up his pride and start his own meaningful relationship back at home. He didn't know that he was smiling until Sora grinned back at him and grabbed his arm. Soon they all were walking hand in hand to school, Riku on the right, Roxas on the left and Sora snug in the middle.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit." Cloud observed as he looked around the town on their way to go pick up blood.<p>

"Yeah, things have been pretty boring around here lately, especially whenever the Jenova's were in charge." Zack cringed at the thought.

Cloud's blue eyes squinted into a slight glare _'Jenova's…why does that name sound so familiar…?'_

"Man, but thank Hyne that they aren't in charge anymore. Halloween Town was a wreck."

'_Jenova's…' _"Zack."

"Yeah?" he turned back toward him.

"What exactly are the Jenova's?"

"Oh, well you know that huge gang of sorcerers? Apparently one of their members was way up in the hierarchy and took control of Halloween Town. Man, life sucked." He huffed out a breath, "So I guess that you were pretty lucky that you moved to the human realm when you had the chance." He put his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Oh…" _'Why does that name sound so familiar…Jenova…' _

"Well anyway, all is said and done now though. They're out of power and everything is back to normal." He shrugged his shoulders and went back to walking.

"Hmm." Cloud grunted as he continued to follow Zack through the town, passing neighborhoods, small parks and shopping districts, still trying to remember the foreign name. Not long in their walk did Cloud start to feel dizzy. _'Damn this sun, it's already getting to me.' _He blinked his eyes, trying to adjust his vision and keep moving forward, lifting his arm up to his forehead to shield off any offending sunlight going to his eyes. _'Why…why is my head hurting?' _

He then moved his arms over to cover his ears from what sounded like banging, but the sound waves felt like they were ramming into his skull. Taking in steady breaths and squinting his eyes, he looked over to where the obnoxious noises were originating from. _'Damn workers.' _He thought as he looked over toward them, though once he did, his vision started to get blurry and he couldn't keep his footing, "Mmm…" clutching his hands harder around his head to try to ease the headache while at the same time trying to block the vicious noise from stabbing his brain, he tried his best to move forward.

"Cloud, what's wrong!" a black blurry figure moved on top of him; since when did he end up on the ground?

"Cloud!" a distant voice sounded.

'_That voice…' _

"Cloud! Cloud, can you hear me?" another blurry blob moved over him, but this one had more of a brown hue to it.

"Hey, back off! He's in my care now; I can take care of him! Since when have you _ever _cared about him?" the black blob yelled.

'_Please be quiet…I don't know what's going on.'_

"He's only been with you over night!" the brown blob bit back, "Just shut up, Zack! My main priority is to see what's wrong with him, not fight with you!"

Cloud then felt himself get lifted into the air. He felt sick.

'_Please put me down brown blob…or is this black blob…?'_

"You go get blood; I'll take him back to the house!"

"He can have my blood! I'm his mate!"

"Yeah, you wish. He's too out of it right now to even elongate his fangs to bite you! Just get some bagged blood so he can swallow it."

The other clenched his fists together as he had no time for arguing. Yelling to his coworkers that he would be leaving and that he didn't care if he didn't get paid for the day, he cast a teleportation spell, transporting him to the nearest supermarket. Hopefully the other customers wouldn't have a problem with a shirtless construction worker randomly popping up in the middle of the store. Once he recognized that he was in the store, he grabbed a few bags of AB blood, practically knocking down everyone in his way in order to pay for them. Now he had to remember where Zack lived.

* * *

><p>"Come on Cloud, you'll be okay." Zack soothed as he brought a fan over to the nightstand, having it blow on Cloud's body. The lycan then moved to take off Cloud's shirt and was astounded by what he saw. Where the shirt was covering his body, all of the skin was red, but it didn't look like a burn. It more or less looked like his whole torso was being suffocated and squeezed till there wasn't anything left, like a naga and its prey. Zack went to the bathroom to wet a couple towels under cold water, draining them and placing them over Cloud's torso. The marks may have not looked like burn marks, but they sure as Ifrit were hot. He then placed a smaller rag on Cloud's forehead before heading to remove the vampire's pants to see if anything that happened on his torso occurred to his lower body. <em>'Damnit, where the fuck is Leon with that blood?' <em>Zack cursed in his mind as he removed Cloud of all clothing. Once he saw that it was only his upper body he pulled back on Cloud's boxers and waited. He may hate Leon and they may be sworn rivals over Cloud, but now he needed him to get back here and quick. He climbed up on the bed beside Cloud and ran his fingers through his hair, "It'll be alright, Cloud." He kept nodding, hoping that they were doing the right thing. Cloud didn't need a hospital…did he? He moved down to kiss Cloud's shoulder until he smelt something burning _'What?'_ looking back down to where he kissed Cloud's skin a searing sound was heard and the vampire started to twitch, a small tear running down his face.

Zack shook his head in confusion, "Cloud, come on! Wake up and tell me what's wrong!" Zack yelled next to him. When he didn't get an answer he ran into the bathroom to wet more towels, changing out the old ones that now became hot and placing them on his skin, and another on the burn mark from his kiss.

"Zack?" Leon yelled from down stairs.

"Up here!"

In no time Leon came around the side of the bed and lifted up Cloud's head.

"Can't you fix him Leon? You're a sorcerer!"

"I may be a sorcerer, but I'm no White Mage." Leon quickly opened up the bag of blood, only on a corner so it would easily pour into Cloud's mouth. He tilted up Cloud's head to open up his throat passage as he poured a little bit of the blood down Cloud's parted lips, until he started coughing. "Damnit, come on Cloud. Drink it." Leon ordered, even though Cloud couldn't really hear him.

'_Why am I hearing buzzing…? Why can't I open my eyes…? Why can't I move…?' _Cloud thought once the blood started to pour down his throat. He didn't know what to do with it at first, he could barely function. _'Sleep…sleep sounds good.' _He tried to lap up what little blood he didn't cough up before he passed out.

"Oh Cloud, please be alright." Leon pleaded as he gently poured down more blood, making sure that Cloud was getting some into his body and not into his lungs. His skin was searing at the touch, but the pain was worth dealing with to make sure that Cloud would get better.

Zack glared daggers at Leon. Why was Leon getting burned when he touched Cloud?_ 'I kissed him and I didn't burn. Sure I felt the intense heat of his skin but…I ended up burning him…what is going on?'_

Once one bag was down Cloud's throat, Leon let out a grateful sigh and leaned his upper body down on Cloud's, their noses touching, "Hyne, Cloud… please be okay." He let out a sad chuckle as he felt Cloud's now even breaths on his lips. He could feel Zack glaring at him, but didn't say anything; _he_ was Cloud's mate, not Zack. Zack could glare at him to his heart's content but he still wouldn't move. Lifting up his head he took off the towel from Cloud's forehead.

"I put that on him so he would cool off." Zack gritted out.

"I know you did, I'm just going to feel his temperature." Leon gazed at Cloud before placing his hand on his forehead. Once they came into contact with one another his hand seared, leaving steam in its wake.

"Gah!" Leon gasped as his hand was burning, but right before he ripped his hand away he noticed that the heat was transferring out of Cloud's head to his palm, relieving him of his fever, and that motivated him to continue.

"Ah shit!" he cursed, his hand felt like it was on fire as he pulled it back. Blisters coated every inch of his hand and fingers. He looked from his hand back to Cloud and put the back of it up against his head. It still burned, but not as badly. When he took away his hand he could tell that Cloud was doing better now as he turned in his sleep, but cringing once the mattress' material scraped against the sore skin on his back.

Zack was jealous as he watched Leon perform his healing trick. He tried to heal him too! Yet he wasn't getting any credit. Oh what he would give to be Cloud's mate, it was what he wanted ever since he met him. He looked over fondly at the blonde and stroked his hair, thankful when he didn't hear any indications that he was burning him.

Leon clenched his eyes at what Zack was doing, and instead moved lower to Cloud's abdomen and picked up the wet towel. It seemed to be working by taking the heat out of Cloud's body.

"Just keep changing these." Leon stated bluntly, forcing Zack out of his love entranced state. "Keep changing them out for cool towels, and he should be fine." He whispered, pathetically leaning his head up against Cloud's side, not wanting to leave him alone with Zack. He loved him so much.

"I love him so much." Zack spoke Leon's thoughts out loud, making the sorcerer's heart twist in uncomfortable knots. He looked back up at Zack. "I really do, Leon. It's so…_sad _as to how much I love him."

Leon shut his eyes, trying to keep his composure. "Well I love him so much that it makes me happy, not _sad_." He spat.

"Heh," Zack lightly scoffed as he kept running his fingers through Cloud's hair, combing down the blonde strands occasionally to outline the contours of his face. "You just don't get it do you?" he shook his head, "I love him. So much, there just isn't another person out there for me…and I refuse to let you steal him away from me again." He growled.

"I never _stole_ him. He left you of his own free will." Leon sniped back.

Zack was quiet for a moment, contemplating the situation. "Well have you ever thought that maybe Cloud loves you because he's mated to you? Instead of being mated to you because he loves you? It wasn't his choice for you to be his mate. I bet if he wasn't ever a vampire and could fall in love with anyone he wanted to…that he would still be with me." Zack lowered his eyes. "Have you ever thought of that?"

Leon slowly stood up once Cloud began to stir in his sleep, "More times than you can count." He looked down at his seared hand as the blisters started to get bigger, some filled with pus, blood, and clear liquid. Either way, he needed to see YenSid now; his back was beginning to hurt and maybe he could heal his hand, too. "I know that whatever situation it is for Cloud, it's already too late for me. Even though I technically _can't _be mated to a person, I swear to Bahamut that I am so in love with him that I _am_ mated to him."

"Hn." Zack laughed, "So the same goes for both of us."

"Listen, Zack." Leon stood up with authority, "I know that I can leave him in your care because I know you will take care of him. But I have to leave now." He said as he gave one last longing look to the sleeping Cloud.

"Hah, just like you, always leaving him whenever he needs you most."

"It's not like that! I have to leave and go see YenSid or else-" he caught himself at what he was about to say. He didn't want anyone's pity. "Just forget it. You wouldn't understand." He glared at him before leaving to go see YenSid, but not without taking a longing look back at the sleeping vampire.

* * *

><p>Leon arrived at YenSid's door, now properly dressed with a shirt on. It was already opened before he could knock.<p>

"Why hello, Leon. Come on in." he bowed to his friend and led him inside. "You came early today."

The old wizard shut the door as Leon took off his shirt and laid down, stomach first, on the table, lifting up his injured hand.

YenSid came over to examine it. "Rough day?" he joked.

"Cloud is back." Leon deadpanned. "This is because of him. I don't know why, but, whenever I touched him it was like I was taking his fever and whatever made him sick out of him…and transferring it to me."

YenSid smiled down at him as he began to heal his hand first before his back. Leon winced slightly at the procedure. "Cloud was sick?"

"Yeah…we don't know what happened to him…but he just got all dizzy and red and…I don't even know how to explain it, but I was so scared."

"Mmmm I see." The old man said. It was no surprise to him that Cloud came back at all or his sickness. One look into his crystal ball and he could see everything, though secrecy is key in the wizarding world, as to why he never let Leon in on any of it. Else things would not go as planned, for one would be expecting their future and try to make it happen, instead of letting it happen naturally. The whole course of their lives would be changed forever.

"Do…do you know what caused it?" he asked cautiously.

"Hmmm…yes. I do."

Leon let out a heavy sigh, "Then tell me what it is."

YenSid gave a slight shrug while still concentrating on Leon's hand, "They were talking about the Jenova's." he stated.

Leon turned his head, looking around in thought, "What does that have to do with anything?"

The old man paused and shook his head, "All in good time, Leon, all in good time."

The brunette growled and tapped the finger of his free hand on the table, "Whatever. I just want him to be alright." He rested his head down on the hard surface.

"He will be, trust me." YenSid said, wrapping up Leon's healing hand. "Ok, that is going to have to take about a week to heal." He stated, placing it carefully next to Leon's side, "Now, are you ready?"

The sorcerer took in a big breath, "As ready as all of the other times." He exhaled as he gripped the side of the table with his uninjured hand.

"This one will be painful as you already know, due to the settling of the poison deeper inside your body."

"Yes. I know." He took in a deep breath as YenSid used his magic to reopen the scarred wounds and slowly move up all of the poison to the outside of his body. The sorcerer immediately started to shake in fierce tremors, loud grunts and whines escaping his mouth as the poison moved back over the scarred tissue, making its way up into the awaiting expert hands of YenSid.

"Gah!" he seethed through his clenched teeth, taking harsh breaths, in and out. "Guh! Shit! MMmph!" he grabbed harder onto the table, shaking violently. He hated these sessions with YenSid, even though it would take all of the poison out of his body and benefit him in the long run, getting to that state was pure hell.

"It's alright, Leon."

The grunts and pants persisted as Leon tried concentrating on not letting any tears fall from his eyes. It just hurt so damn _bad. _

The procedure lasted another two hours, pure agony wracking through Leon's body.

"Alright Leon…we're done for today." YenSid spoke softly, gently sweeping away the sweaty hair that was stuck to Leon's forehead. "Now you need to rest." He patted Leon's back and walked over to his crystal ball. Something was nagging at the back of the wizard's skull as he was healing Leon and he needed to check on it instantly, and what graced his eyes shocked him. "Oh no…no no no no…" he shook his head and turned back over to Leon, who was now struggling to put back on his shirt.

With one last longing look back at his crystal ball he turned toward Leon slowly, "Squall…"

Said man hesitated in the task of putting on his shirt at the use of his real name, "Yes?"

"You…you need to be careful okay?"

Grey eyes looked at the old man skeptically as he finished pulling down his shirt, hissing when the fabric came into contact with his sensitive back. "I normally am careful. What are you talking about?"

"No Squall." He shook his head and sighed, "I need you to take this." He rummaged through his robe and pulled out a small vial with a feather etched on the glass.

'_A Phoenix Down?'_ "Why do I…what's going to happen?" the tone of his voice more of an order than a question.

The aged wizard just shook his head, his long beard swaying in the process, "You know more than anyone that I cannot tell you. I'm not even allowed to change the future but…" he took in a big sigh, "This time I am making an exception. I need you to keep this with you at all times, do you understand me?"

The brunette sorcerer limped forward and took the vial from the elderly man's hand, examining it thoroughly and thinking of all of the possibilities as to why he would need a Phoenix Down. He was still skeptical as he put it in his front pant pocket, "Alright. I promise to have this with me at all times."

* * *

><p>"Mmmm…" the blonde moaned on the bed, slowly turning on his side and squinting open his eyes. <em>'Why am I so wet…?' <em>he maneuvered one of his hands down his stomach to find a lukewarm wet towel draped across his body.

"Oh thank Hyne you're awake."

"Hm?" Cloud blinked over at his side to see Zack walk over and sit on the edge of the bed. "What…what happened? And why am I soaked?"

Zack smiled and tucked back some of Cloud's hair behind his ear, "I don't know what happened, but I was scared shitless. You just passed out on our way to the supermarket to get you some blood. Then you started sweating and you were really hot, so I cooled you down with some towels."

Cloud moved up into a sitting position, massaging his head with his hand, "Oh…how long was I out?"

"A good six hours or so; it was really scary. I didn't know what to do." he moved over by Cloud, removing the washrags and towels.

"Then who _did_ know what to do? Why am I not in a hospital?" he let out an exhausted sigh.

"Well, you started to calm down once I got some towels on you." He lied. "So I thought that you were fine, and just let you rest."

"Oh…" Cloud lay back down again on the bed, "I could've sworn…" _'I thought that someone else was here. It was probably just me hallucinating.' _"Hn, oh well. I really want to thank you Zack. I owe you a lot, anything you want, don't hesitate to ask." He laughed softly, fiddling with Zack's shirt.

Zack moved Cloud's head onto his chest for him to adjust better, making the blonde blush and look away. They both sat like that for a long while, Zack running his hands smoothly through Cloud's hair and Cloud playing with the fabric of Zack's shirt.

'_I wonder how Roxas is doing…I hope he's okay. His friends are probably worried about him back at school…' _he let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, unconsciously leaning his head more onto Zack's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" the lycan whispered over to him. "Or rather, _who_ are you thinking about?"

Cloud smiled and shook his head, "Just thinking about Roxas. I really hope that he's doing okay."

"He's fine Cloud. I'm sure that Leon is taking good care of them."

The vampire lowered his eyes and rested his cheek on Zack's chest to be more snug and comfortable. "Yeah. I wonder what he's doing today." he scoffed, "What _they _are doing today."

Zack tried to push past the thought of Cloud wanting to know about his family. He was jealous knowing that Cloud still belonged to them. Maybe he could change that. _'Hopefully. Hyne Cloud, I love you so much.' _"I love you so much, Cloud." He voiced, unknowingly startling the man lying on his chest, who moved up to look him in the eye.

"…you…what?"

Zack just turned a sad smile toward him, "I love you, Cloud. I want to love you; I would do anything for you." He chuckled sarcastically and rolled his eyes, "But…Leon still stands in the way, right?"

"Don't talk about him." he stated, looking sheepishly back down at the blankets, then back up to Zack, not completely making eye contact, "It really scares me…to think about him, much less talk about him." he lifted up hurt eyes to Zack.

Zack's hopes lifted at what Cloud had just said. "He scares you?"

"No. _He _doesn't scare me. Thinking and talking about him does." An involuntary shudder ran throughout his body, making him realize just how much of a slim chance he had of getting Leon back. Bringing up a hand to his eyes he laughed pathetically. "I know it's stupid, heh, but…I just don't know. It's hard to explain."

Zack slowly moved forward, rubbing up and down Cloud's forearm. "There's no reason to cry, Cloud." He shook his head and tilted the blonde's chin up, "Come here."

Cloud innocently tilted his head to the side in question, "I'm normally not this emotional, you know?" He whispered as Zack brought their faces closer together.

Zack smiled sweetly at him and caressed his chin, their lips millimeters apart, "I don't mind."

Once their lips touched it was as if all of the pent up emotions were released between both males. Zack was madly in love with Cloud, that being obvious with the passionate kisses and moans that were escaping his lips. Cloud on the other hand was going through conflicting emotions, trying desperately to think of Zack as Leon. To show Leon how much he still loved him, he had to prove it to him. But he also knew that this was not Leon that was giving him the affection that he has craved for so long, it was Zack, and he just wanted to be touched and loved again more than anything. To feel such a strong emotion such as love, for both men, drove them on through their passion. Even though Zack's kisses were burning him, Cloud didn't pay any attention to them. He hardly even felt the pain due to the euphoric feelings that were overtaking his body.

* * *

><p>(AN: since is taking down stories with lemons in them I removed it, so I'm ending with where the lemon would have ended, but I had to keep this part in because this is a pretty big part of the story: so this is the end of the lemon. *sniff* i didn't want to remove it but I had to be safe. :( )

"Zack, I said stop! Please!" He screamed into the pillow as he felt an extreme rush of what felt like molten iron fill up his body at Zack's release. He continued screaming and yelling, helplessly hitting the pillow as he was being tortured. _'I…I never thought that this would be how it would end up…Leon…I'm sorry. Oh God I can't…I'm so sorry!' _

"Oh shit Cloud! W-what happened? Oh Hyne I need to get you to a hospital!" Zack panicked as more of Cloud's blood swam with no protest out of his hole. He looked into Cloud's eyes; they were dull and red from screaming and crying. "Cloud, come on!" Zack swiftly pulled on his clothes and put Cloud's boxers on his limp body, along with a clean shirt. "Come on, Cloud." He pleaded as he lifted him up into his arms, "Oh Shiva, why didn't you say anything?" He ran out of the door with the limp body, feeling blood still seep out of Cloud. It was staining his boxers.

* * *

><p>"I need a doctor! He needs help!" Zack yelled at the many nurses that adorned the front lobby of the hospital.<p>

After a state of shock from the sudden intrusion, some of the nurses immediately started calling doctors while others took the stone cold vampire away from the man's arms. "Quick, what is he? What happened?" a doctor yelled as he stormed into the lobby. Once he saw the blonde he knew it was serious.

"He's a vampire and well, I don't know! He just started bleeding!" Zack cried to the white lab coat clad man as the nurses put Cloud on a ready stretcher.

"Are you his mate?" the doctor rushed as he pulled Cloud with him to the nearest emergency room, noticing the large amounts of blood that were transferring to his stretcher from the patient's buttocks.

"N-no…is that a problem?" he glared at the doctor. The doctor glared back, "I need his mate! Now! Do you know how to get a hold of them? He needs their blood." He stated coldly. "Now only authorized personal are allowed back here until we call for you. Leave all of your and his," he nudged his head toward Cloud, "information at the front desk. And do everything in your power to get a hold of his mate." And with that the door shut in the lycan's face.

* * *

><p>Leon's back was feeling considerably better after his visit to YenSid earlier that day, and his hand was healing nicely. He was just going to rest on the couch for the remainder of the day until Sora got home with Roxas; he couldn't wait to hear about Roxas's day at school in Halloween Town. But those thoughts were put on hold when he heard the house phone ring. Rolling his eyes he sighed as he stuck out his hand, casting a silent spell as the phone moved forward to his grasp. He coughed and went back to his television program, "Hello?" he asked dryly. If it was some telemarketer then he was going to shove a firaga spell through the phone and have it blow up in the person's face on the other line.<p>

"_Leon?" _the person sounded frantic…and kind of like a certain raven haired man that he wanted to maim.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"_It's Zack!"_ So it _was _Zack. "Is everything alright?" His attention got elevated at Zack's tone. Cloud was supposed to be in Zack's care, and if Zack was frantic on the other line… "What's wrong?"

"_It's Cloud! He's in the hospital and the doctors said that he needs you as his mate."_ He almost spat the last part, even though he was scared for the vampire's life.

All it took was Zack say the word 'hospital' and Leon was out the door with his car keys, driving like a mad man to his destination, "I'm half way there!" Leon was trembling, his hands suddenly clammy and trying to not wreck because he was so terrified of what was happening to his partner, his other half. Damn that hospital and forbidding the use of teleportation! If anything happened to Cloud he didn't know what he would do. He wiped at his eyes that were starting to become misty with tears, the faint sounds of car horns blaring and witches screaming on their brooms as they had to suddenly stop at intersections for the sorcerer to pass. But he wasn't paying attention to any of it. The only thing on his mind was what happened to Cloud and if he was okay. He was scared to death at all of the possibilities going through his mind, _'Cloud…what happened?' _

He made a sudden right turn into the first vacant parking spot of the hospital parking lot, making a mad dash to the entrance, only because it was routine did he even remember to lock his car. Once the automatic doors opened he looked around frantically screaming Cloud's name, but he stopped once his eyes landed on the lycan who looked up at him with apologies spelled out all over his face.

"What happened?" he growled out, though he was too concerned to be angry at Zack right now.

"Are you Squall Leonhart?" the nurse next to Zack asked.

"Yes ma'am. Where is he? Is he alrig-"

"You need to come this way immediately; I'll take you right to him." she rushed, grabbing the sorcerer's hand, and running with him into the back room.

* * *

><p>Yay, another chapter done. And the next one there will be a vote for all of the reviewers at the end of it. I think it would be nifty to read what you guys think you will be voting on. ^^ so if you want, you guys can leave your guesses in the reviews. I would love it if you guys would review on this chapter! (and on all the other ones to come) I'm very proud of how many reviews this story has for only being 3 chapters long. :) Seriously, I get so excited everytime I get a review. :) makes my day. (especially with all of the depressing skies and tornado sirenswarnings going on here).

So take care everyone! :) until next time! (which _hopefully _the wait won't be as long).


	5. Part 5

Merry Christmas! and Sorry for the late update, but I just have not been in the writing mood at all. I have been too busy with my Freshman year in college. And all my hard work paid off too! Anywho, I also would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter! DX but I thought that it would be a good place to end it. And also, if anything doesn't quite line up or if it looks confusing, just leave it in the review. I haven't reread this fic in a long time, so I might have forgotten some things. ^^;

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, the characters, the Happy Birthday song or anything! It's called a FANfiction for a reason!

Please R&R!

* * *

><p>"Cloud!" Leon yelled as he rushed over to his mate's side. The blonde vampire was currently being held down by seven men in lab coats while he was screaming. His pupils were slits, constantly changing from their normal shape to resemble that of a demonic being. He snarled at Leon, saliva dripping down his mouth as the men placed a needle into his arm, a sedative to calm him down. "Cloud, what happened to you?" Leon looked down at him, worried.<p>

"Mr. Leonhart." One of the doctors that weren't holding down Cloud walked up to him, "I'll explain to you the situation quickly, and then he needs your blood as soon as possible."

Leon nodded as the doctor paused, taking a quick look back at the shrieking vampire. "You are aware that a vampire cannot sleep with anyone but their mate, correct?"

Immediately Leon paled physically, his hands becoming clammy and a lump refused to dissolve from his throat. He already knew where this was headed, and he didn't want to hear it.

"Y-yes." He croaked.

The doctor sighed; he knew that this was going to be rough, "Well it seems that your mate did in fact sleep with someone else. The lycan that brought him in explained what happened previously before Cloud got sick. He is bleeding profusely and needs your blood to replenish him while we stop the bleeding. His rectum is being burned by the ejaculation from the lycan. If we can't get him to feed on you now, then the results will be horrendous. He can-"

"All right, I understand already." Leon had to fight back the tears that pricked the edges of his eyes. _'I guess he _can _sleep with someone else…I should have never provoked him like that. Now look where he is…look at all of the pain I have caused him.' _"Cloud, I'm here. It's okay." Leon took Cloud's hand in his own as the vampire thrashed about, trying to get away from him. "Cloud, please stop. You're just hurting yourself even more by not letting me help you." Leon let out a sad smile. Cloud snarled again, this time closing his eyes and screeching.

"We need more sedatives!"

"Up his dosage!" the doctors yelled to each other just as Cloud managed to fling off two of the doctors that were holding him down.

When Leon had the chance he grabbed a hold of Cloud's face in between his hands, it was then he noticed that his husband was crying. "Oh, Cloud."

Cloud leaked even more hot tears from his eyes, he didn't want Leon's help, he wanted to suffer, as punishment for sleeping with someone else. He couldn't take the guilt that overcame him and he wanted to put himself through as much pain as possible in order to make up for it. He didn't want Leon to see him like this. Why did he always have to be so kind whenever Cloud wanted him to be angry with him? Why wasn't Leon yelling relentlessly at him for betraying him like this? Instead of yelling at him, Leon did something that made Cloud cry even more. After taking in a big breath Leon let a loose tear fall from his right eye and wiped away the tears from Cloud's cheeks, "I forgive you Cloud. Please let me help you. Please stop hurting yourself like this." At that, Leon let another tear fall as he slowly guided Cloud's rejecting head toward his neck. His fangs were already elongated from the pain, and there was nothing he could do to stop them from penetrating Leon's flesh. He was already so weak from losing large amounts of blood. He felt like he was betraying Leon even more when he tasted the satisfying liquid seep out of Leon's vain. Leon was helping him, and all he did was hurt him. Even though he was thinking of Leon while sleeping with Zack, it still didn't make up for the fact that he was still unfaithful to him. He sobbed even more when Leon caressed the back of his head, easing him even further into his jugular. "It's alright, Cloud. It's okay." He wiped at his eyes with his free hand as he felt himself slowly become lightheaded at how much blood Cloud was drinking from him.

Even though Cloud felt terrible about what he did, the sudden taste of his mate's blood on his tongue again was euphoric. He almost forgot how good he tasted. Now he was becoming ravenous, like a wild animal, chewing and tearing at the flesh, just to get more of the savory flavor.

"Ah!" Leon let out a yell at the tearing of his skin. He pulled back when the pain became unbearable, looking at the blood that was all over Cloud's mouth, running down his neck and staining his hospital gown. His hand came up to touch the raw flesh on his neck, hissing when his fingers came in contact with the sensitive tissue that was now fully exposed.

"Mr. Leonhart! Don't do that! Just let him feed on you a couple more times until he's healed."

"Will I even have enough blood left if it keeps gushing out?" Leon bit back. He didn't want Cloud to suck him dry, then he would be dead, and that wasn't on Leon's to-do list for the day. The doctor brought over some gauze and wrapped up Leon's neck, the blood covering the whole bandage in crimson almost immediately. They put on a fresh one and waited for Leon to get calmed down and replenished before going back to let Cloud feed on him before they started the surgery.

"Why can't you just take vials of my blood and insert it into him?" Leon asked after the second time of recovering. Cloud was still thrashing on the bed, but not as much now. The sedatives were finally working.

"This is a more direct and faster way to get him blood. Especially at the rate that he was losing it." The doctor looked back at Leon, sorry that he had to put him through all of this pain to help his cheating husband. "One more go Mr. Leonhart, then we will get you patched up and on your way."

Leon looked back to Cloud, his eyes were glazed over and lazy, but his mouth still moved, his lips twitching to show his exposed fangs with the occasional jerking of his shoulder if another spasm came. Leon shook his head as he thought about why he was doing this. Cloud found love in another man; he was probably rejecting him earlier because he wanted Zack to be with him, not Leon. He bit his lip as he looked down at his wedding band for the umpteenth time since he fought with Cloud in the human realm. He wanted a divorce…so much so that he already fell for someone. Maybe his conception of vampires and their mates was wrong; a big lie that he kept telling himself. Cloud didn't love him anymore. Maybe the real definition of a Frail vampire's mate was that you could only impregnate them. Leon saw how Cloud clung to Zack when Roxas said he wanted to stay with Leon for a while. He loved him will all of his heart, and now Cloud found love in someone else. "I guess…you are only mated to me now. You're not in love, only mated." The doctor gave him a confused look as he talked to the drugged up vampire.

Leon walked over to Cloud and took his hand in his as Cloud's head moved up to bite again, "I'm sorry, Cloud. I guess…I did steal you away from the person you love." Leon moved some hair out of Cloud's eyes. "I'm so sorry."

'_No, Leon! That's not it, I swear!' _Cloud wanted to cry and tell him that what he was thinking was wrong, but the drugs enabled all function except for eating. _'You never stole me. You left, and I was angry. I have every right to be angry…and I have every right to want to feel loved...' _Cloud's thoughts were swept away momentarily as the coppery blood filled up his mouth again. _'But I had no right to do this to you…to myself. I thought that making love with Zack would have helped heal the pain you put me through. I wasn't fair to anyone, not to Zack, not to myself, and not to you.' _

"He'll take care of you." Leon let out a sad smile. "I know he will."

'_Leon…'_

That was the last coherent thought that Cloud could manage before he fell asleep due to the drugs. It took a lot of the narcotic to make a vampire get knocked out.

Leon let a silent tear fall from his eye as he looked at Cloud's sleeping form. "Mr. Leonhart, we have to start operating now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He told him as his neck was being wrapped up again. Leon massaged his wedding band with his thumb and coughed as he maneuvered it off of his finger. He blinked back his misty eyes as he thought about what would happen if he proceeded with his actions. _'Cloud…will finally be happy…' _

"Sir, you have to go now."

Before Leon turned around to leave, he walked over to the metal tray beside Cloud's bed and placed his wedding ring down on the surface, hearing the faint _tink _of the metal against his band.

"Sir-"

"I'm leaving." He bit back.

* * *

><p>"So Roxas, what did you think of my school?" Sora grinned, walking backwards on the sidewalk, his hands behind his head as Roxas and Riku walked side by side.<p>

"It's uhhmm…It's pretty interesting." Roxas admitted. "I mean, I _did _get a lot of strange looks from other people, but other than that, yeah. I really enjoyed it."

Riku scoffed and rolled his eyes as Sora laughed, "Well, you are the first 'normal' human that any of them have seen! Of course they are going to look at you weird and want to ask you questions."

Riku remained silent.

"Heh." Roxas chuckled. "I guess you're right. I mean, I can only imagine how people at _my_ school would react if a sorcerer suddenly showed up."

Sora grinned and turned back around to walking normally.

"Well a sorcerer wouldn't be caught dead in your realm." Riku said, somewhat annoyed.

Roxas glowered over at him, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. "Asshole."

Riku looked carelessly over at him, but raised his brows when he noticed the same expression that is identical to Sora's when he gets frustrated with him. Then he started laughing, "Oh my Hyne, Sora, this kid looks just like you right now." He chuckled as he jabbed his thumb in Roxas' direction.

Sora gave an exasperated sigh and playfully smacked his boyfriend in the arm, "Do you keep forgetting that we are twins or are you trying to get on my nerves?" He smirked over at him.

Riku winked and held a mischievous smirk on his face.

Roxas facepalmed, now he felt like he was back at his old school with those two flirting all the time. "It's times like these where I wonder if I _am_ related to you."

Sora smiled over at him and chuckled, "Too bad bro, we have the proof back at home in more photo albums than you can count."

Roxas playfully shook his head.

"Well, this is where I say goodbye." Riku sighed as they stopped near a house. Sora and Riku pecked lips as Roxas just waved. Sora waited until Riku got inside his house before setting off again. "So, Sora, what are the plans for tonight?"

"Hmmm…" Sora brought his finger up to his chin and tapped it rhythmically. "Well…we will probably have some more of the left over pizza that's in the fridge, and then I have to do some potions homework so Dad won't be breathing down my back anymore."

"Hm." Roxas smiled over at his brother and continued walking down the sidewalk until they got to their house. As soon as they came walking up to the still somewhat foreign house, it really hit Roxas how much he was missing Cloud. Roxas wasn't one for change, especially a change this big and this fast. Suddenly being thrown into a world with magic and monsters and _staying _there was taking its toll on him, even though he hasn't been there for very long at all. But he was still overwhelmed with the fact that he finally got to meet his dad and brother again. Sora reached into his pocket and grabbed the house key, unlocking the front door. "Hey Daaad! We're hoooomme!" He shouted throughout the household.

"I'm over here Sora." Leon called from the couch.

"Hey dad-woah! Dad what happened?!" Sora shouted, dropping his bag and rushing over to his father's side. He took note of the newly wrapped hands and bloody bandage on his neck. Leon let out a low chuckle, "I'm fine Sora, nothing to worry about. I just had some trouble at work, that's all. My hands got all blistered up from hammering and Seifer was at me again. This time he tried to nail gun me in the neck, he almost succeeded too." He played a soft smile to reassure his eldest son.

"Dad I've told you to stop fighting with him! Look at what he does to you!" Sora's voice reached an octave higher, "I swear I have to look out for you all the time, I wouldn't be surprised if one day I got a call from someone saying that it would be better for society if they put _me_ as your caretaker and replaced _you_ as the child." Sora huffed.

Leon rolled his eyes and made eye contact with Roxas, both sharing a small laugh. "I'm _fine _Sora." Leon reassured.

The younger brunette finally gave in and sighed, "Ugh! You are so frustrating sometimes…just…call me if you need anything okay? I don't want you moving around and injuring yourself even more." He rolled his eyes and made waving hand gestures, "Come on Rox!" The peppy Sora immediately returned, "I'll show you what I have to do for my potions project!" He grabbed his twin's hand and yanked him up the stairs, Leon smiling as their forms disappeared from his view.

* * *

><p>(Two days later)<p>

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The steady sound of the heart-monitor is what graced Cloud's ears when he first awakened from the operation. His vision was beyond blurry as his eyes opened up to the blinding light from above his hospital bed.

"Mmmmngh." He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to his new surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the IV that was sticking out of his arm and the device on his finger that was keeping track of his pulse.

After a few minutes of blinking, his vision finally adjusted and a little recollection of what had happened to get him in this position resurfaced in his mind. He slowly let his head fall back and closed his eyes. He felt numb about the whole thing. The emotions that he _should _be feeling were so overwhelming to him that he pushed them aside. He stayed like that for about fifteen minutes until the door to his room slowly opened and a familiar raven haired man stepped into his room carrying a tray of hospital food.

"Hey." Zack said, no louder than a whisper, "You're up." He walked over and set the tray down on one of the nearby tables, bringing it closer to Cloud's bed.

Cloud slowly turned his head toward the direction that Zack was in, letting out a big breath. "Yeah." His voice was scratchy with lack of use. He looked down at the food that Zack was preparing for himself.

"They uhm…they almost didn't let me in here with this food. They told me that I had to stay out in the cafeteria, but…I wanted to be here when you woke up." He let out a soft smile and reached out for the vampire's hand. Cloud tensed with the lycans flesh came in contact with his fingers, Zack felt it too and immediately let go. He coughed and looked around awkwardly. How was a conversation supposed to go after what had just happened? He sure as hell didn't know. "So…" He took a bite out of his meat sandwich, "You feeling better?"

Cloud looked distant to him, like his mind was somewhere else, but he still got an answer, "Yeah." It ghosted out of his lips automatically, like a machine produced the word, and not Cloud.

Zack hesitantly looked down at his food again before taking another bite. Silence enveloped the room for what seemed like forever, but was really only about five minutes. "So…what now?" Cloud asked, his eyes focused on the wall across from him.

Zack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure…I mean, my plan was for you to come back home with me until you can walk around, and then when you're better we can do whatever…I guess." He shrugged.

Cloud stretched his back and gasped when he felt the immense sharp pain shoot all throughout his body. "That…hurts…" he gritted out.

Zack got up and rubbed slowly up and down Cloud's back. "It'll be okay Cloud…"

Cloud closed his eyes as he relished in the feel of his back being soothed. Cloud couldn't stand this. He was supposed to be with Roxas right now, back at home, and dealing with _normal _problems, like _normal_ people. But he wasn't normal. He would never be normal. He buried his head in his hands when he thought of Leon and how he forgave him. He couldn't stand himself. His body lost control as he let out waves upon waves of silent sobs.

During his crying a knock was heard at the door and a doctor walked into the room, "Mr. Leonhart?"

At being called that name Cloud sobbed even more, but tried to dry his eyes to converse with the doctor.

"What is it?" Zack spoke up for the vampire.

"I have Mr. Leonhart's charts from the tests after the operation. I'm not sure if this is troubling news or happy news, but…" the doctor took a breath.

At the reveal of the results Cloud busted into tears, know being heard. Zack had a somber look on his face at the news and looked back at Cloud with sorrow. "I'm sorry, Cloud."

* * *

><p>Roxas walked downstairs slowly, listening to the tiny creaks in the wooden floor beneath his feet. Around the corner on the first floor he saw his dad leaning up against the pillows of the couch and watching some television. Walking down the steps and into the living room he walked up to Leon, "Um…dad?" He was still getting used to calling him that.<p>

Leon turned toward Roxas, trying not to wince at the pain that was still in his neck, "Yes, Roxas?" he smiled.

Roxas returned the smile faintly and gestured toward the empty space on the couch. "May I sit?"

"Of course!" Leon chuckled, and scooted over some, trying to make more room.

The blonde sat down on the cushions, making himself comfortable. He noticed that Leon had his feet up on the couch, so he put his up as well, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Are you okay? Where's Sora?" Leon looked up the stairs skeptically.

"He's on the phone with Riku." Roxas smiled slightly and turned his attention to the television. "What are you watching?" He cocked his head to the side as he saw the all too familiar people on the screen.

"Hm? Oh…just some show." He shook his head and turned it off.

"That was…that was when Sora and I were babies." Roxas whispered, turning slightly to Leon. "Right?"

"Hm." He put his hand under his chin. "Yeah. It was." Running a hand over his face and across his bandaged neck he sighed. "I like to watch them when I'm…when I feel depressed."

"You're depressed?" blue eyes narrowed in concern.

"Yeah, not a lot though." Leon rushed, to calm Roxas. "Just about what happened."

"Oh…" the blonde squirmed in his seat, "That Seifer guy…he didn't really do that to you, did he?" It was more of a statement instead of a question.

Leon gave in, "You're smart." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I wonder whose side of the family I got that from." Roxas let out a couple soft laughs of his own. "Was…was it Cloud?" A sigh was his response, and then they both fell into a somewhat awkward silence for a couple seconds before the younger spoke up. "Do you mind if I watch it?" he spoke softly, his head gesturing to the VCR almost as if he was embarrassed.

Leon had a sympathetic look on his face as he nodded in approval, "Sure."

He pressed the rewind button on the remote; once the noise of the tape being rewound stopped, he pressed play.

"_And today we bring the little rascals home."_ Leon was the cameraman.

"_Heh, just be sure to not wake them up." _That was Cloud. Something about hearing and seeing his dad again make Roxas want to be with him again. Though the Cloud in the video looked a couple years younger than the one he grew up with. After Cloud came inside, two people followed him that he didn't recognize.

"_Now Squall, sweety, you need to make sure that they are comfortable in their new home."_ A woman with long brown hair, pulled back in a hair band said as she held one of the baby carriers. The man that came in behind her had the other one.

"_Wow son! This looks nice! You fixed things up since I last saw it."_ The man had dark hair and a bubbly attitude. "So…those are my grandparents?"

Leon made a curt nod, "Yeah. Raine is my mother, and Laguna is my dad."

"_Well I wanted the rooms to be perfect for them and for us." _The Leon, or _Squall_, said.

Rain and Laguna then put down the babies and started to coo.

Cloud face palmed and let out a big sigh. _"Let's get them up in their bed's Squall. Then we can show them what renovations you made to the house."_

"_Yeah, babe." _

The scene then cut to Leon. A Leon with much shorter hair than the one that was currently sitting beside Roxas on the couch, and he also looked a bit younger. He had a baby in his arms. "That's you." He looked over at Roxas, a sweet smile on his face. Roxas met his gaze and turned back to the screen.

On the screen Leon was sitting down with a baby Roxas in his lap. Leon moved Roxas' hands to cover his eyes. _"Where's Daddy? Where did Daddy Leon go?" _Cloud cooed in a baby tone from behind the camera. Roxas giggled and Leon moved his hands to where Roxas could see him again, _"There he is!" _Cloud laughed, and so did Leon. Roxas let out a high pitched giggle. They watched a few more scenes of them being babies, and gradually, they got older. _"Whee! Come on Sora!" _Cloud held Sora's hands and was helping him walk along the carpet. Sora was just looking like nothing was happening. _"Come on, go to Daddy." _Cloud encouraged. Leon's hand was in the view of the camera now, encouraging his son to come forward and into his arms across the small space. _"Come on, Sora." _He sweetly spoke as the blue eyes locked onto him. Chubby legs moved forward, slowly but surely. He almost tripped a few times, but Cloud was there to catch him if he did fall. After a couple seconds Sora made his way over to Leon all by himself. _"Good boy! I'm so proud of you! Look at you, you're growing too fast for me." _

Roxas smiled to himself. They watched it some more. Leon even had to get up to switch out the tape and put another one in. This one was when they were four, at their birthday party.

The two boys were sitting in chairs with two cakes for each of them with four candles each. Most of the neighbor kids were surrounding them, singing "Happy Birthday" and cheering as each of them blew out the candles, making their birthday wishes. _"All right, now let Daddy, cut it." _Cloud came around in front of the camera; he was now the age that Roxas grew up with. He cut a piece out for Roxas as Leon set the camera on a stand and came around into view. He looked the same as he was now, except that his hair was a bit shorter. He cut into Sora's cake. Sora's was chocolate, and his was vanilla. _"Daddy, try some, it tastes good!" _Roxas had already grabbed some off his plate and ate it, now he was shoving a spoonful of it into Cloud's face. Cloud tried not to look sick as he politely took the spoon and licked it clean. Leon looked concerned as he saw that his husband was about to wretch it back up. _"It's delicious, Roxas." _Cloud rubbed Roxas' head and kissed his forehead before excusing himself. The rest of the party was about opening presents and being excited. Then came the night of their party,_"Happy birthday, Sora, Roxas." _Cloud whispered as he kissed their heads, _"Good night boys." _Leon spoke up.

"_G'night Daddy Leon! G'night Daddy Cloud." _The boys sing-songed simultaneously as they pulled the covers closer to their bodies._ "Good night. Love you, sleep tight." _Cloud whispered sweetly.

"_Love you both, too." _The boys mumbled sleepily.

"_Now what about their fifth birthday?" _Leon chuckled. Cloud rolled his eyes and kissed the cameraman, which was not visible on the screen. _"They're growing up too fast. Let's just let them be four." _Cloud laughed softly, as to not wake up the boys. The camera followed them to their bedroom, _"Well, I do believe that it's time to wrap up this latest episode of 'The Daily Life of Sora and Roxas.' But before we leave I have a question to ask you Mr. Leonhart." _Leon took on a deep tone, making Cloud laugh as he jumped into bed, snuggling with the pillows. _"And what would that be, Mr. Leonhart." _Cloud played along. "_What do you think our kids are? Can you tell yet?" _Something in Leon's voice sounded excited. _"I'm not sure yet." _Cloud furrowed his brows. _"But it doesn't matter, right? We'll love them just the same." _Cloud yawned. _"This feels good. They tuckered me out so much today that I think I might actually go to sleep tonight instead of in the morning. This will be nice." _

"_I can imagine." _The cameraman shifted to where he was in the bed as well, now a close up on Cloud's face.

"_Although…" _Cloud looked away shyly. _"I haven't really eaten since breakfast today, so…"_

"_I got it." _Leon let out a chuckle and then shut off the camera after an _"Until next time." _

Leon took in a big breath once it was over, trying to keep his emotions in check, "Though there was no next time…at least, not with you guys. The rest of the videos are of me and Sora."

"O-oh." Roxas wiped at his eyes, he hadn't even noticed that they had gotten watery while watching the videos. He curled himself up on the couch, and Leon pulled him close, "I don't want you to be afraid of me Roxas." He shook his head. Roxas slowly let himself relax against Leon's side. After a few minutes of Father/Son time in silence, just looking at the black screen, Roxas coughed. "Uh, I was wondering if maybe tomorrow…I could, ya know…see Cloud."

"Of course, Roxas!" Leon stated, "He's your dad, just like I am. You can see him anytime you want to." Roxas' mouth quirked into a sideways smile, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Once Cloud was fully awake the doctor gave him some prescribed medication and the ring that Leon had left. When he put it in his cold hands he felt like nothing weighed heavier. He even felt like his right leg weighed tons because he put the ring in his right pocket.<p>

Zack got Cloud safely back home from the hospital. The vampire couldn't help but to put the ring aside from his mind for a moment and hold his flat, hard stomach, looking down at it, sadness in his eyes. "How could…I didn't know that this could happen."

Zack took in a shaky breath, "Look, Cloud. It's my fault, I'm sorry."

Cloud's eyes were misty as he held up his shirt and moved to a mirror, running his thumb over the scar of where Sora and Roxas came out when they were born.

"I didn't know that this could happen either, though it doesn't surprise me with the way how it reacted to your body." Zack spoke lowly.

Cloud felt numb as he looked at his bare stomach and thought of Leon and how he would react. Would he be sad? Heartbroken? He already knew the truth about what happened between him and Zack because of the hospital, but this? He let out a shaky breath and let down his shirt as a tear slipped from his eye.

"Cloud." Zack took a step forward and put a hand on Cloud's shoulder as they looked at themselves in the mirror.

"I know," Cloud spoke softly, almost a whisper, "I'm sorry too."

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! kinda sorta. ^-^ I want you guys to think about what is wrong! I will be taking a poll, and that will decide my decision on what to do with this, because it could go either way...I just have to figure out how to do a poll first...but in the mean time, leave your guess or what you would <em>like <em>to be 'wrong' with Cloud. While I try to figure this poll stuff out. And also, sorry if it feels a bit rushed. But I would love to have a lot of reviews for this chapter! It motivates me to update the story and get new ideas so this story can be done faster!


End file.
